Hana's Diary
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Modern AU. Hana's every day life as she writes it down in her new diary (since Sombra probably stole the previous one). Includes a ton of ships, Hana's match-making skillz, and Sombra (obviously).
1. Hana's Little Family

**Chapter 1**

Hana's Little Family

So this is my new diary. I lost the previous one and I swear I've looked everyone, but I can't find the damn thing, so I guess I have to start it over. I swear if Sombra stole it from me, she's gonna get it!

But anyway, hi, it's Hana. Let's get on with the usual warnings. Dads, if you dare to read more than you have already, I will strangle you, because I will know that you have read it. I always know. Sombra, if you try to read it, or you dare to steal it from me again, you will more than likely find your computer drowned in cherry soda. I hope I was clear.

But anyway, in my old diary there was this first page where I introduced my family and all of that, so I'm going to do it again. So, I'm Hana, like I said, I'm sixteen, in Junior year. I live in Gibraltar. It's a weird place to stay, you know. It's British, but it's right next to Spain, and I don't speak Spanish. So yeah, there's that. I was adopted by Jack Morrison, a military guy, when I was super small, and I don't even remember it. So how do I know then? Well, I think the fact that I'm Asian kind of gave it away. But its okay, not like Jack was going to have kids on his own anyway. Because when I was ten, he married his best friend and long time partner Gabriel Reyes.

So I have two dads, which can be confusing at times. Like, don't ever call "dad", cause they'll both answer, or neither of them will answer because they'll think the other answered. Anyway. Gabriel is very nice. He doesn't like to be affectionate, so don't bother with the hugs (unless you're Jack, cause he knows how to crack the old egg), but he's a cool dad. The only problem is, he also had his own daughter which he adopted, Sophia. Oh, I'm sorry. She's so edgy she wants people to call her Sombra.

Sombra is a bitch. She's in Senior year, so she's older than me. I've known her since I was a child, like, even before we had to live together and stuff, and she was annoying back then already. She would always steal my toys, and beat me at every video games we played because she knew all the cheat codes. And now, wouldn't you know it, she spends her free time locked in her room and hacking stuff. At least she leaves me alone most of the time.

So there you have it, my family. They are never easy but what family is? Now let me tell you about my day, because that's what diaries are for, right?

So anyway, today was Sunday, and my friends and I were suppose to meet at the mall, but they all canceled because it started snowing like crazy. I know right, a snow storm in Gibraltar! I wonder what my science teacher thought of that. But anyway. I was stuck at home all day, which is always sweet, because it gives me an excuse to stream. Oh yeah, I didn't tell you, but I'm a semi-professional streamer. With a bit of luck I'll make enough money by the end of High School that I won't even have to go to college! Right now I already have quite the following, about 10.000 people watch my streams, which is neat.

So I streamed all day, played a lot of Starcraft. Sombra came by a few times, called me an idiot and told me to stop streaming because it was making the network collapse on itself. I told her she was the idiot and she could wait to download the new season of Adventure Time, cause I know she loves it but she doesn't want anyone to know. She glared at me, insulted me in Spanish like she does all the time because miss "Remembers her roots" and whatnot. I can speak a few words of Korean, I'm not a complete failure. But anyway, she left me alone for now, but she's probably going to try to frame me at dinner. I would like to see her try. Dads would never blame me for anything network related, because as soon as I start to do my puppy eyes they can't blame me for anything.

Oh, I forgot to talk about my best friend. He's a rabbit, and his name is Kerrigan. He's this very cute white bunny I got a while ago, who lives in this big cage in my room, but as soon as I'm not doing anything I just let him out. Right now he tried to chew my new diary, so I had to pet him and hold him in my arms. I gave him a treat, now he doesn't want to eat paper anymore. He's so fluffy it's crazy. I've never brushed him, I just pet him so often that he stays fluffy like a plush. He's the best.

Alright, he just jumped on my back. Now I'm stuck until he moves. Great. So that gives me more time to write I guess. I got Kerrigan right after we started living all together, when I was seven I think. Sombra was even more of a pain at the time, and we argued all the time, so dads had us sit on the couch and told us that if we could spend an entire month without beating the crap out of each other, they would buy us anything we wanted. I almost asked for a new console, but I don't need to be nice to have that, so I asked for a bunny. I was very scared Sombra would ask for a cat, but instead she asked to spend a week in France to meet her pen pal, a girl name Amélie. I've met her a few times. She's weird. It's like she doesn't feel any emotions, at all. They're still friends, they visit each other from time to time. I'm pretty sure she's Sombra's only friend.

Kerrigan justed jumped off. Thanks buddy, you're cool. It's about time for dinner, but I just thought about something that Gabe told us today and I'm super excited. His nephew, Jesse, is going to come visit next week. I love Jesse, he's such a cool guy! When he was younger he was a lot into cowboy, apparently, so he would always dress like one. That hasn't changed a lot, he just stopped wearing spurred boots.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! You asked for it, and so I delivered! This is Hana's Diary, technically a sequel to A Mommy for Hana that I had actually began working on before I wrote A Mommy for Hana. Anyway, I'll release a chapter every day (yes, even on weekends), because they are very short chapters. Now with this story I want to try something new, so for the first time ever, I will be taking prompts. So if you have any idea, anything, just leave a review, and I'll see if I can fit it somewhere down the line. As of today I have about 17 chapters down already, but this story can probably go up to 25 if not more. We'll see.

Alright, don't forget to follow if you don't want to miss any updates, and I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	2. School

**Chapter 2**

School

Thank god it's Friday! This week was crushing! I'm pretty sure the Holidays are coming, I really hope it's the case. Let me check. Okay, three more weeks. Nice. But anyway, Fridays are the worst, because I have all the worst classes. I start with P. E. for two hours, and our coach is like, a couch potatoe, so he always let his assistant take care of us and she's like, this cliché Russian girl who used to be a bodybuilder I think, and she's like super ripped, so she always say that's it's easy, when it really isn't. But she has pink hair, and she's just a few years older than us, so she's okay I guess. As long as she doesn't ask me to climb the rope again, she's okay.

Then I had science for two hours with this super tall guy who's apparently a big thing in the science community and all. He apparently worked on a ton of things, like time and genetics and all. All that I know is that he's a friend of Lena's parents, so he's always super nice with her or her friends, and fortunately that includes me. I did fall asleep during the class, but Lena woke me up just before lunch. More like she kicked her elbow in my ribs, and she has the pointiest elbows I've ever seen, or felt in my ribs.

Then we went for lunch. I have my usual group of friends, so we all eat together. There's Lena, who's the only real British. She spends more of her lunch time staring at this girl she knows, Emily, from the other side of the mess hall, and then I have to remind her that she hasn't eaten a thing, so she has to gulp her lunch down. It's always the same, I feel like if I don't push her on Emily she'll never even talk to her. I'll have to think of something.

And there is Lucio. He's the best guy. I think he's Brazilian. He makes the best music, and the craziest parties too, but not because they go out of control or anything. The guy has all the tools he needs to mix music at home, and he is very good at it. He's also my human best friend, and I'm his music tester, but I'm not very good at it, because I always find it perfect. A few months ago he asked me out, but I declined. Not that he isn't a nice dude or anything, he's my best friend, but I want to focus on streaming right now, and having a boyfriend would complicate things. We talked about his next party over lunch, he told me it would be between Christmas and New Year, and he would mix all of his new songs. I can't wait. I just need to ask dads, but it's probably not going to be a problem.

Mei also joined us, and she was still super excited about the snow from last weekend. Mei loves snow, I think she wants to study it after High School. But I guess she's right, snow in Gibraltar never happens.

Jamison never showed up at lunch, which is strange because he always shows up at one point or another. Jamison is this kid who was in our class in elementary school, and he always build stuff, but he's a bit crazy so people don't like him. He's okay. When we entered High School he met this guy name Mako, who's still in High School even though he should probably be out by now. Jamison uses him as a bodyguard, I think. But anyway, when he's not hanging out with us he's with Mako. I've looked around the cafeteria but I didn't see him, so I don't know where he was. And when I saw him in engineering class he was so taken by his work that I didn't want to bother him.

Yeah, I have engineering classes, three hours a week. I takes up my entire Friday afternoon. I thought it would nice and interesting, and it is, sometimes. I suck at it, obviously, unlike a certain sister of mine who always gets the best grades and all.

Lucio and I spent the afternoon on our project, a portable speaker. By the end we managed to have one out of the four speakers working, but all hell brakes lose every time we tried to connect the others, like we built a sound bomb. The teacher, who's literally a fantasy dwarf, I'm not kidding, he's a builder, with a long breaded beard, and he's super small. Well, anyway, the teacher told us to stop working on it, and wait until he's taken a look at it. Well, even he couldn't tell what was wrong, so I guess we are stuck, and we have three weeks left to figure it out, or we'll failed engineering.

Anyway, I'm very excited, Jesse's coming tomorrow. I can't wait to see him again. The last time he visited, he gave me the meanest belt loop ever, a golden plate that says BAGN. He said he had found it and thought about it, cause it says Bad Ass Gaming Nerd on it. Nice. I wear it all the time in summer.

* * *

A/N: By Odin the amount of love you gave to this story is unimaginable! And I've only posted chapter 1! I already received a few ideas, thanks to psppwner300 and StrikerEureka5. So guys, know that your ideas have been noted, and will be tampered with in the forseable future (it means I'm going to use them for future chapters ;)

In the meantime, don't forget to follow if you haven't, so you won't miss any updates, and leave a review if you want to. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!


	3. Fabulous Jesse

**Chapter 3**

Fabulous Jesse

So Jesse came to visit today, and it was awesome. Actually, there was a reason to his visit, but Gabe didn't tell us because of course it was a surprise. Although I should have guest when I saw there was a spare plate on the table. Jesse was introducing us his new "life partner". By that he meant his boyfriend, but I guess he hasn't accepted yet how fabulous we are in this family. So, we finally met Jesse's boyfriend, and his name his Hanzo. He's Japanese, they met in Hanzo's home town when Jesse was having noodles, if I remember correctly.

Hanzo is nice, I think. He speaks all funny because of his accent and doesn't show much emotion either, but he's nice. And he kind of bribed me with a new figurine for my collection, I'm pretty sure Jesse told him that I was missing Sailor Mercury. Well now I have her, and I have all the sailors on my shelf, and it's magnificent!

So we had lunch with them, and it was all nice. They are going back to the USA after, so they should be in their plane by now. It's easy to see that Jesse loves Hanzo very much, and not just because he's always teasing him. They barely detached from each other, and they held hands so much I wondered if they hadn't clued them together. At one point during the afternoon, Jesse fell asleep on Hanzo's shoulder and I took a picture. I'll send him in a few days, and remind him that he promised to bring me to Disneyland when I was ten, and I'm still waiting. But really, they are very cute together.

Sombra stayed with us all day, which is surprising. Usually when we have guessed, she just shows up for the food and goes back to her room afterwards. But I guess she likes Jesse just as much as I do. She's known him longer than I have, and while we are all cousins it seems he's more hers than mine. It's logical, kind of, but I don't mind. She got her own bribe too, a Japanese custom made headset. It's all purple and glowing, so I guess it was made just for her. It suits her, I guess.

We all talked a lot today, and of course dads had a lot of questions for Hanzo. What does it do? He's the heir to a Yakuza clan, apparently. I still don't get why he was so honest about it too, and it still blows my mind. Hanzo is a yakuza, and it doesn't seem to bother my dads. Like, I was literally gaping when he told us. But whatever. He has this big castle in Hanamura, where he lives with his father and his younger brother named Genji. He's a professional martial artist, both in hand to hand combat and in swordsmanship. And apparently, he's very good with a bow. He has this dragon tattoo on his left arm, and I kind of get why Jesse is so into him, because he does wear shirts very well. And he's a fucking Yakuza!

Before he fell asleep Jesse did tell us that he was working, but I don't remember what he does, other than traveling a lot. That's why he was in Japan.

They left in the middle of the afternoon, and Jesse promised to invite us all back in the States in spring, so we could have a barbecue and all. It's been such a long time since I've been to the States. We used to live there when I was a kid, but we moved because Jack got a job in Gibraltar, and that's how he met back with Gabriel. And the rest is History. It would be cool to go back. I may have to, since there is no University in Gibraltar, only a lot of science and military complexes. But I still have the time to think about it.

Oh, and dads are okay for Lucio's party, of course they are. I told him and he said it was cool, but he was still going to send paper invites and all. He loves paper invites, don't ask me why.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Raise you hand if you've been playing the crap out of the Uprising event! I'm so excited I've played all morning! Anyway, why did you think of this little McHanzo chapter? I'm sorry if the chapters are getting smaller and smaller, but that was the reason I wanted to publish one every single day. I'll see you tomorrow!


	4. Babysitting

**Chapter 4**

Babysitting

So, today, I spent the day babysitting. It wasn't really my job, actually, it was Sombra's. But this morning she was like 'something came up and all and I can't do it so do it please.' I really didn't wanted to, but I just can't let people who have planed everything down. So I went there, but I warned Sombra I was keeping all the money just for me. She kind of shrugged. Guess she didn't care.

So, I went to the house, it was super close to ours, which is cool because I didn't want to walk for miles tonight. I rang the door, and a very nice woman let me in. I told her I was Sombra's sister, and that she sent me in her stead. I guess the woman didn't care, because she was okay with it. And then she introduced me to the kid I was watching over. His name is Ethan, and he is a weirdo.

His parents left right after I came in, and he was playing with his toys on the rug. I think he's five, probably? Now here was my first problem, he doesn't speak, like period. I started by asking him a ton of questions, but every time he just looked at me, and went back to his silent playing. It was really weird. So around 10 a. m., I was alone in a house I didn't know, taking care of a kid who wouldn't speak to me, with nothing to do but watch him play. Needless to say, I got bored very quickly. So I called Lena.

She's got this sick motorbike, and she's a very fast driver, so she was there quickly. It didn't seem to bother Ethan, so we sat on the couch and talked the entire day. She told me about her plans for the holidays, and how she still had her Christmas gives to buy. Me too, so we decided to go to the mall next week-end. She told me about Emily, again. She always talks about Emily, because they're neighbors, so if you think Lena observes her with a pair of binoculars, then you wouldn't be far from the truth.

I prepared something for Ethan, and of course for us, and by something I mean pastas, because I'm super good at it. When I told him it was time to eat he just stood up and sat at the table. He ate, and went straight back to playing. He really is a weird kid. I asked him if he wanted to take a nap, but he didn't, I think. I mean, he just continued playing with his big bird plush like he had all day. Didn't even turn on the TV. Lena worried he was so shy he didn't dare to say anything. Maybe. I'll ask Sombra later. She has to know the kid if she was babysitting there. Worst, I'm sure she asked me to take her place on purpose, just to annoy me and make me waste my day. Well, too bad for her, I made a ton of money today, so it wasn't completely wasted.

Anyway, Lena left in the afternoon, she told me she had work, but I bet she went back to daydreaming about Emily. So I decided to do something about it. I called Lucio, and asked him if he could invite Emily at his party. Of course he was 200% okay with it, declared the operation Lena and Emily on and said he would send me a text when she would reply. Of course neither of us told Lena, but I can't wait to see the surprise on her face. She's probably going to lock herself up in the bathroom or something. It's going to be so funny.

So anyway, Ethan parent's came back by 5 p. m., they gave me so much money I feel like I'm swimming in it, which means I can buy myself a present for Christmas. It's always important to treat yourself. On another note, yesterday, the engineering teacher told us what was the problem with our speaker, he asked his best student to take a look at it. Still very much hoping that it wasn't Sombra, but I think it wasn't, because she didn't make a comment about it, so it probably wasn't her.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, just in case it wasn't obvious (probably wasn't, I realized while reading it again), Ethan is the name a give to Bastion in his human form. If some of you have read "Chaos at Overwatch Daycare" (that was me, btw), Ethan was already the name I gave to Bastion there, so it kind of stuck.

SanDemonMax, I haven't tried Uprising in hard mode yet, I'll probably try soon enough, but I haven't even beaten Uprising All heroes yet, because my teamates always end up leaving the games mid-play, and it's awful -_- And about that Pharmercy chapter, only know that I am a Pharmercy bitch, and my sister always makes fun of me when I say "I'll sprinkle some Pharmercy", because it ends up looking like a snowstorm of Pharmercy...

And on that I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	5. The Mall

**Chapter 5**

The Mall

So I went to the mall today with my friends, and I swear I bought so many things that I'm not only out of money, but out of places to hide them until Christmas too! So here's what I bought, and I swear if one of you is reading just to spoil your surprise, than I'm going to be very angry!

So, I got Sombra an Adventure Time shirt and a new case for her glasses, cause she's always complaining about how the one they gave her at the shop is super cheap, so I bought her a nice purple one with little skulls on it. Pretty sure she's going to love it.

I got Gabriel a new cook book, cause he loves to make tortillas but he never tries anything, so now he'll have no excuses. Plus I've already mark a few recipes I want him to make. And I got Jack a mug that says 'Dad #1'on it. That one is a sort of common gift with Sombra, cause she bought Gabriel the same but in another color, so, you know, no jealous. I also bought him a new pair of sunglasses, cause he always loses his. And finally, I got a new sort of treat for Kerrigan, I'm sure he's going to love them.

Then, because I still had a ton of money, guess I saved too much this year, I bought my friends a little something. I got a new patch for Lena's jacket, because she loves to sew patches on it. This one has a pachimari on it. I bought a frog plushy for Lucio, cause he has a thing with frogs I can never understand. He has a pet frog named Beyoncé and he even wants to have a frog tattooed on his shoulder and all. So yeah, I got him a new frog to add to his collection. This one is adorable, it has big eyes and the derpiest face I've ever seen. And then I got a scarf for Mei, cause I know she's going to travel north during the holidays, so it would probably be useful.

And because I still had a lot of money, I bought a Christmas card for Jesse, and I'm going to place the picture I took when he visited, of him sleeping on Hanzo. And then I'll ask him for Disneyland again. I will never stop until he takes me there, even when I'm old and he's even older, but I don't care. I want to go to Disneyland!

With the money I had left I tried my luck at the pachimari machine. This machine is so stupid but I was not going to let it win this time. So Lena and Lucio watched me and tried to stopped me a few times, and while I don't remember how much I put in the machine, I finally got one! I bragged about it for an hour, to my friends, and to my dads, and to Sombra. Even if she didn't open the door, I think I yelled enough that she knows I am now the proud owner of a pachimari, that I have earned through hard work! But now I'm broke. I don't even have enough for a milk shake. But so worth it!

So now I just need to find a place to hide everything, where no one is going to look. I don't think under my bed is an option.

Also, Lucio told me he got Emily's answer for the party. She's coming for sure, just with a few friends, but Lucio knows them, and they won't be a problem. So everything is falling in place now, which is nice. It's been a while since I've played cupid. Oh, also, news from Jamison, I guess. Well, recently, he's been hanging less and less with us, so I think he might be busy. We all agreed on that, but we were all wondering what he was working on. So it's not a car, unfortunately, but he is definitely building something, and something big at that. But that's not all. Every time we go to the library, he is there too, but he is hiding behind the shelf and staring at Satya. Satya is this weird girl in our class, always about order and all. She's the best in our year, I think. But anyway, what if Jamison was preparing something for Satya? I wonder what it could be, and I'm a bit scared too. See, Jamison is a nice guy, only a bit crazy from time to time. He is also not the cleanest one of the group, and to add insult to injury he has a peg leg. He got in a really bad accident when he was a kid, so he lost his leg, and now he has a peg leg, so he really isn't the most confident guy either, but he never takes shit from nobody. I just don't want him to be hurt, because I'm pretty sure Satya is going to reject him. I mean, I could be wrong, but I'm gonna warn the others and prepare a comforting party for him, just in case.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I almost forgot you! I was gone all day, it was my last day of school today, so I was busy, to say the least. But anyway, won't happen again for sure! Things are slowly falling in place, but don't worry, they'll be plenty more twists and turns until the end! See you tomorrow!


	6. Mama Bear

**Chapter 6**

Mama Bear

Today was super excited! We had a surprise visit from Aunt Ana and Uncle Reinhardt. They are not really my aunt and uncle, but they used to work with dads, and they are kind of part of the family. So they came for lunch, I think dads knew but they forgot to tell us or something. But anyway, Ana is awesome. I mean, Reinhardt is also super fun, he's this big German guy with the craziest accent, and so strong he can still carry me, also I bump my head on the ceiling if he does, but Ana is something else entirely. She's like a mom to me. She's this super great sniper you don't want to piss off, because she's like a bear. If you try to attack her team, you will suffer. I know because I had the misfortune of being against her once when we were playing laser game, and never again.

It's always cool to have them around, because Ana is the only one who can keep dads in check. Like, you will never see them kissing in the kitchen while they are cooking because Ana just takes out a knife from the drawer and they stop. I don't know what she did to them in the past, but it marked them.

Ana and Reinhardt have a daughter, and her name is Fareeha, and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Like, seriously, I've seen pictures of Ana when she was young and she was beautiful, but Fareeha is something else. I think I know just another woman who is prettier than her, and its Angela, Fareeha's wife. So yeah, no luck for me on that part.

Anyway, we talked a lot. Ana told us Fareeha was now head of security for an Egyptian company, and she was very proud of her. I bragged about how I got a pachimari yesterday, and they were very impressed. But it's strange, when Ana asked what Sombra was going to do next year she kind of looked down. It's not that she doesn't have any ideas, I know she does because she's always talking about it with dads, but I guess it just hit both of us that she would be leaving home in less than a year. I don't know how I feel about that.

Anyway, Ana invited us to their New Year party, which is going to be awesome, as usual. I'll get to put on a nice dress, and Fareeha will probably be there, so I'll get to challenge her. I love challenging Fareeha, mostly at eating contest. She's more than ten years older than me, but when I was younger she always wanted to prove that she was the best. It hasn't stop, and it's even funnier to see her debating whether she should do it or not, now that's an 'adult' and she's married and all. Last year I challenged her on who could eat the most carrot mousse, and she was so on, but then she looked at Angela, and you could see the look of disappointment on her face, and so she looked between me and Angela, and she sighed, and she just said 'no, it's okay.' Marriage kills the fun.

So anyway, when Ana left she gave me a candy back, like she always does, and I'm halfway through it. Don't ask me to eat dinner tonight. Right now I'm super happy because I'm one week away from the holidays, and our project for engineering should be done, which is always reassuring.

Alright, I'm going to go and play for a while, probably until one of my dads tell me that it's almost midnight and I should stop. It happens all the time, but what can I say? I always lose track of time when I play. Actually, not just when I play. It kinds of happens all the time. Now, how to make Kerrigan jump off my back?

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! This chapter is probably the one I based "A Mommy for Hana" the most on. And if you thought that would be the only Pharmercy moment in the entire story, oh boy I'm just getting started! I also wanted to thank meteorfalls for the review, it was appreciated! I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	7. Last Day at School

**Chapter 7**

Last day at school

Yeah! It's finally the holidays! Two all weeks without school! Holidays are awesome, I wish I had more of them. But anyway, I've already planned every single day for the next two weeks. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, so I'll be spending the day with my friends to exchange gifts, and then we'll be partying in family tomorrow night. Then Sunday we'll open our gifts and eat so much I'll probably spend the next two days playing video games until I'm ready to eat again. Then, on the 28th there's Lucio's party, and that is going to be awesome. He already commissioned me, in my quality of best friend, to help him prepare everything. And then we're celebrating New Year's Eve at Ana and Reinhardt's, which is also going to be fun! I have such a fun holiday ahead of me. Oh, and I'll be streaming every other day.

Kerrigan jumped on my back again. Damned. Now I need to keep on writing. Well, today we played basketball in P. E. Of course I suck at it. I have good reflexes, but I'm not fast like Lena or tall like Jamison. Jamison is super tall, like, taller than my dads even, and he as his own technique. Since he's handicapped the teacher doesn't say a thing about it. He just stands under the other team's basket, and as soon as someone hands him the ball he scores. It's the best. Combined with Lena and Lucio's speed and my ability to keep the ball, we are unstoppable.

Then I fell asleep in science again, as usual. But we handed our projects in engineering, and Lucio and I got 17! We made it work just in time to hand it, that was a stressful afternoon. But 17 is nice, it's better than 0 anyway, so I won't complain. I'm not sure I'm going to continue engineering next semester though, I'll have to see with Lucio. I don't want to leave him to build things alone, he would be lost.

Speaking of Lucio, he told me what Jamison was working on recently, you know, the reason why we hadn't seen him in a while. Well apparently, he heard from someone that Satya loves fireworks, so he was working on making fireworks. I should have known. But he asked Lucio if he could launched them at his party. From a safe distant, obviously, but still. Also he asked if Satya could come at the party, to see the fireworks and all. Lucio did invite her, but she hasn't replied yet, so there isn't a lot of hope that she'll come. But anyway, I was right about Jamison crushing on Satya, and I've already texted the others to ready a comforting party, now scheduled to the 29th. Although I'm pretty sure Lena will have other things on her mind. At least I hope she will.

Also, Sombra's pen pal, Amélie, is coming over after Christmas. On the 26th I think. Not that I'm happy about it, because she's a super weird girl, but at least Sombra will leave me be. I know Lucio invited Sombra to his party, because he always does, and she said she'd be coming, just for the pleasure of making sure I don't do anything illegal, like hell I usually do illegal stuff! But anyway I asked her if she wanted to bring Amélie to the party, and she said she'll ask her. I told Lucio about it and he was pretty okay, as long as they don't blow up the house. Knowing Amélie, that's not happening.

Since Amélie will be there, Sombra asked me to babysit Ethan again, on the 30th. I'm not sure how I feel about that, but since his parents gave me a ton of money and I'm broke right now, it can always be a good idea. I'll probably call Lena again, I mean, if she's not busy.

Nice Kerrigan, jump off my back now. I don't want to move with him on my back. He's an old bunny, he could brake his leg or something. Good bunny. Alright, back to the cage with you.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Happy Easter! How funny that Hana is about to celebrate Christmas when we're celebrating Easter. It's a coincidence, really. So I hope you all have a nice day, and I'll see you tomorrow!


	8. Christmas

**Chapter 8**

Christmas

Merry Christmas diary! I clued a sticker on you for Christmas. It's a pachimari. You're welcome.

Anyway, present giving was cool, but not as cool as present receiving! Yesterday my friends all loved their gifts. Lena offered me a Starcraft tee-shirt, and from now on I'll be wearing it during every stream I do. Lucio offered me a bunny plush. It looks nasty, you know, like it's about to bite you, but I love it all the same. Mei gave me a small booklet of 100 large stickers. I don't want to use them too fast, but you did deserve one.

Last night was cool, we had a Mario Kart competition, as usual, until Gabe, who got tired of losing, decided that the winner would be the last to cross the finish line. Sombra thought it was ridiculous. I thought is was ridiculous. Only Jack was super into it.

This morning we all opened our gifts. I thought dads were going to cry when they opened their mugs, it was so funny. Sombra tried to hide her happy smile when she opened my presents, but I know she loves them. Gabe was quite skeptical about the all cook book thing, but he's already planed to make a maple syrup caramelized chicken. I'm drooling just thinking about it. Jack also loved his new sun glasses, I swear he could have wore them all day, but at one point he looked more blind than anything so Gabe forced him to pull them off.

I had the greatest gives of all time. Sombra offered me the artwork book of The Last of Us and Uncharted 4. I don't know if she had some kind of bundle for it, but it must have been expensive.

Dads gave me the new Mini NES, which I thought was out of stock, but apparently not. I've already tried a bunch of games on it, and I know I'm gonna stream on it quite a bit. I also got the Bioshock collection, not that I didn't already have every single Bioshock game. Dads also found a shirt that says 'I won a pachimari on my own', with a little claw machine and a pachimari on the claw. I don't know where they found it, but it's freaking awesome!

And finally, I received a post card from Jesse, who has probably received mine in advance. That is probably the most exciting bit of news today. He sent me a photocopy of three Disneyland tickets, and said that when I'll come to visit in spring, Hanzo and him would take me to Disneyland! Finally! I mean, better late than never! I'm going to have to save so much money to buy a tone of loot there! Dads are going to kill me, my suitcase is going to be so heavy, but I don't care! I'm so excited!

Alright, I'm calm now. I've ate so much at lunch I'm probably not going to eat dinner, so I'll probably stream with my new gifts today. Not sure a lot of people will be watching on Christmas day, but who cares! I know Sombra is already preparing Amélie's arrival, and if the shops weren't close today she would have probably went to the supermarket. I wonder... I mean, they've known each other for the longest of times, but Sombra is not usual this nervous and trying to make everything perfect. Could it be that they are in fact girlfriends? Nah, it couldn't be! But then again Sombra has never been with anybody at school, at least from what I can tell. I'll definitely need to look more into it!

Alright, I'll do some streaming. Tomorrow is off, kinda. I'll just play all day and pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist. Ah, I'll do my Sombra, I guess! But the rest of the week is going to be so busy! Lena already asked me to meet up at the mall Tuesday, then Wednesday is Lucio's party, Thursday is Jamison's consolation party, and Friday I'm babysitting Ethan. What a week!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, I really hope you liked this chapter, even if it was a bit short, because I won't be able to post anything until Thursday, Friday at worst. I'm going on a small trip without access to my computer, that's why I won't be able to post. I'm very sorry about that. But as soon as I'm back, the regular daily updates will be back as well, promise! In the meantime, continue to send me prompts, I've already began to incorporate those I've been sent in later chapters, you'll see. Alright, see you Thursday guys!


	9. Amélie

**Chapter 9**

Amélie

So yesterday was okay, I guess. I streamed almost all day, got a ton of new followers too, I guess people don't have much to do after Christmas. Sombra was super excited and super nervous, but she played it cool, at least she tried but I can see through her game. Gabe and her went to pick up Amélie at the airport. Apparently, her plane was two hours late, and I can only imagine Sombra excitedly standing in front of the terminal hall while Gabe slowly but surely got annoyed. He probably went to buy a coffee at one point.

So anyway, I saw her back during dinner, cause that's the only reason I had to leave my room. She's still this tall beautiful and very cold looking French, you know, like a marble statue with the worst accent you've ever heard. Like, I don't get why people find the French accent attractive. It's stupid.

Sombra told me they'll both be coming at Lucio's party, which, mind you, would not have been a problem if Lena had not develop an unfortunate crush on Amélie! Like it's weird, I thought they had met before, but apparently not. Okay, let's just back track. It all happened this afternoon. I went to meet Lena at the mall, not that I have any money to buy anything. It was just a fun afternoon where we could spend some time together without freezing to death because I swear Gibraltar in winter is not cool. Well, it is, but... not that kind of cool! So, at one point we went to the smoothie bar and sat down right outside the shop. And there, just as we were talking, I saw Lena space out. So I thought Emily had walked behind me, but no, it was Sombra and Amélie.

Lena asked me who was that "beauty" with my sister, I told her it was her French pen pal. The first thing she asked me was "Is she single?" I swear. And in that instant, I saw all of my plans for Lucio's party crumbing like a deck of cards. It was epic, but also very terrifying. So I declared that she had a boyfriend back in France, which is partially true. The last time she came to visit she had a boyfriend named Gerard, but from what I've gathered yesterday they are not an item anymore. But Lena doesn't need to know that.

She glanced back at Amélie until it became quite creepy, but as soon as Amélie looked back at her she curled up like she was a turtle. She was so flushed it was amazing. And then she told me that all French people are naturally bisexual, that's why Paris is the city of love, so she might have a chance with her. I tried as hard as I could to dissuade her, to remind her of Emily. It failed miserably. And now I'm probably going to have to pick her up in pieces after Amélie is done crushing any chance those two could have together. I guess the 29th will be a double consolation party.

So anyway, tomorrow morning I'm going to Lucio's, we'll start preparing everything. Lena should join us then. Mei has already left, she went to Switzerland with her parents. She sent me a picture today, and there is so much snow it looks she's going to drown in it if she takes a step on it. Also, she's earing the scarf I bought her.

Anyway, tomorrow will be busy, I'll probably sleep at Lucio's, so I won't be able to write how it went. Ill probably write in you when I get home. That is if I don't fall asleep. I know how Lucio's party are. We all fall asleep by 4 a. m. and wake up at 8 to clean up. If we have to throw a consolation party or two that'll take up the rest of the morning, and I'll probably sleep for the rest of the day as soon as my head touches a pillow. But so worth it!

* * *

A/N: I'm baack! It's late (it's like, 9 p. m. but I tend to fall asleep early, so yeah, it's late), and I'm tired. But, just as I promised, chapter 9 is here! Who's excited for Lucio's party?! I'll post it tomorrow morning, so you won't have to wait too much. See you tomorrow then!

P.S: I have the right to make fun of French people, cause I'm French! And I love making fun of French people!


	10. Lucio's Party

**Chapter 10**

Lucio's party

OMG, this has been the best party Lucio has ever thrown! I'm still half-deaf and so tired, but it truly was awesome!

So, yesterday morning, I went to help Lucio. We decorated his place, locked the rooms no one was suppose to go, prepared food and drinks for everyone, plugged in his DJ station and fed Beyoncé. The poor frog probably didn't sleep well last night. Lena joined us a bit before midday, and Jamison came by to inform us that he had prepared the firework show, and Mako would be making sure everything would work out. He would enjoy himself at the party in the meantime.

People stated arriving by seven, as ordered, but Lucio only started mixing at nine. There were so many people it was almost impossible to move around, at least in front of the DJ station. I stood by the door and stood watch. Whether Lena wanted it or not, she was going to finish her night in Emily's arms.

Sombra and Amélie arrived first, and I bet Lena saw them, because somehow she managed to separate them, and I swear I didn't help by distracting Sombra or something. I saw them talking in a corner, and while Lena was her usual, if not a bit more nervous self, Amélie was her usual stone cold self. I tried to move closer but then I would have missed Emily's entrance. The last thing I saw was Lena saying something and Amélie answering, then leaving, and Lena, looking absolutely crushed, running outside in the garden. I really, really wanted to go after her, because I felt bad for her. I mean, I tried to warn her, but still. Only Sombra got a hold of me, and Amélie joined us afterwards. I asked her what happened with Lena. She told me "the poor girl asked me out", to which she had replied, in all honesty "I already have a girlfriend." I looked over to Sombra and she didn't react, so its probably not her, but still. At least she was honest, and I can appreciate that.

I quickly excused myself and ran outside, but stopped at the window frame. Lena was sitting on the lawn, and Emily was right next to her. I didn't want to intrude, but I feel like she was comforting her, and she was doing a great job at it. So I just left them. It would have been pretty creepy if I had just stood there watching, you know? My only question was when had Emily arrived. I mean, she's a redhead, she should be easy to find in a crowd, right?

I went back inside, danced a bit, talked with some friends, the usual, you know. I think Sombra and Amélie left early, because I didn't see them during the firework show. Jamison had said it would begin at 11, so a bit before that Lucio said "everyone outside, we have a surprise, courtesy of the great Jamison Fawkes." So we all went outside, and Lucio cut his music. I saw Jamison talking in his phone, and he said "Stand back Big guy", which I assume was for Mako to stay away from the fireworks. Then they all launched, and it was a ten minute show of pure glory. Like, I had seen fireworks before, but this was very impressive for someone who is not a professional firework maker. And guess what? Satya was there!

I know right. She never comes to Lucio's party, but I saw her with everyone else in the garden, watching the firework show. And I saw Jamison approach her too, which made me cringe because he tripped on his peg leg and almost fell on her as he did. I decided to leave them alone, and watched the rest of the show. That's when I noticed Lena and Emily, still sitting at the same place as before, only they were much much closer. I consider that a victory. I think Lucio noticed too, because he gave me a big thumbs up. I know, I'm the greatest cupid that ever was.

But anyway, as usual the party went on until 4 a. m., and then there was a bunch of tired teenagers piling in the living room. I'm special, because I get to sleep on a blow up mattress in Lucio's room. Usually Lena sleeps there with us, but I have no idea were she went because I have not seen her since the party. She even abandoned us for the cleaning party!

This morning all of us who had stayed helped cleaning up, it means we get to eat all the food left as well. Cold pizza never hurts in the morning. Jamison did come back to help. He had gone home last night after checking on his fireworks launcher. I think he wanted to pick them up before the police found them. And the good news was, he didn't need a comforting party! Satya didn't reject him. I mean, he hasn't worked up the courage to ask her out, or so he said, but at least she acknowledged him, and he said she even blushed when he told her he had set this all for her. I swear this guy could have been happy if she had just said hi to him. It's pretty cute.

Also Emily's friends were still there, and pretty confused too because she had disappeared during the party and no one had seen her since. Lucio and I exchanged a glance at that.

I was the last to leave, as usual. Lena is usually there as well, but she didn't reply to any of our texts. Once everything was clean and Beyoncé was fed Lucio drove me home, and I crashed on my bed. I completely ignored Sombra and Amélie. They were watching a movie or something in the living room. Now I'm going to sleep until tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Lucio's party! So many ships on their way! See you tomorrow!


	11. Ethan is a Genius

**Chapter 11**

Ethan is a genius

This guy is a genius! Oh my God! Okay, so, I went to babysit Ethan again today, and as soon as his parents went away I said "Do you want me to let you play." and he replied! He can talk! He told me "You can play with me if you want." and I was so shocked I had to do a double-take.

So apparently Ethan could talk all along. Only, Sophia had told him to pretend he couldn't, just to prank me. I'm shocked. Not only because Sombra had planned this bullshit excuse that "something came up", like she had said, but that Ethan actually has the right to call her by her name, which I apparently can't do cause she glares at me every time I try! I need to learn this kid's secret.

So yeah, this time it was much better than last time, since he actually talked to me. We played together for a while and then we watched some TV. It had been a while since I've watched animated shows, and some of them are cool, like I want to look more into them, but some are so bad it's awful. Like all of those remakes they're making. I don't like them.

After lunch we played again, until his parents came home and gave me a ton of cash, like last time. On my way home I texted Lena, asked her if she wanted to come with me tomorrow and do some shopping before New Year's Eve, buy a dress or something. I'm still waiting for an answer. I asked Lucio he told me a received a single text from her yesterday. She apologized for not helping clean. That's it. Either Emily is a serial killer in disguise and I should feel guilty for killing my friend, or they are spend time together since the party. A lot of time.

Also I think I have some status update on Amélie and Sombra. Well, I'm not sure. I mean, it would be easier to find them straight up kissing or something, but anyway. They were watching TV again when I got home, and Sombra had fallen asleep, and her head was on Amélie's lap. Either this is a distinctive sign that they are, in fact, together, or I've just read to many fanfictions. Either way, Amélie is leaving right after New Year's Eve, and I bet Ana's party will be my ticket to victory. Because you're suppose to kiss your partner when the year changes, aren't you? Only then will I probably know for sure.

Kerrigan is on my back again. God damned. I don't know why he loves my back so much. Maybe because it's hot. Am I your heating pillow, Kerrigan?

Let's see... I feel like I haven't talk about dads in a while. I mean since Christmas, but its a while still. They are on their week off right now, and they are insufferable. It's like they don't like to get bored, so they try to find as much stuff to do as possible! And I mean it. They've been cleaning the house methodically for the past few days, and now that everything is clean they decided to clean the garage, and clean both of the cars inside and outside. Though I have to say I'm sure their outside cleaning was more of an excuse to wet each other, cause once it was done they were soaked and covered with foam. I bet one of the two is going to be sick before the end of the year.

I feel like they do that every year, but it also gets worst every year. Like they love to be home and have some free time, but they love their work so much, and they get bored super quickly too. Like, I don't want to be there once they retire, because that would be a disaster.

* * *

A/N: By the stars this story is writing itself! Don't forget though, if you have a suggestion, or anything you would like to see happening later in the story, now is the moment to send them in, because I should be done writing under short notice. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!


	12. New Year's Eve

**Chapter 12**

New Year's Eve

I love Ana's parties! There was so much food I think I overdosed on something multiple times, but as long as I don't puke I'm fine! So much good food I'm drooling just thinking about it again...

Well, at first I thought this party wouldn't be a great as usual, because Sombra decided to celebrate it alone with Amélie at home, since she didn't want Amélie to feel uncomfortable and all. If that is not my biggest clue for a yes, I don't know what is. But they still won't tell, and I don't want to ask because if I'm wrong Sombra is never going to shut up about it.

So anyway, yesterday I went to buy a new dress for the party, and I looked awesome. Lena helped me chose it. Yeah, can you believe it, Lena finally emerged from her Emily induced coma. She apologized profusely, of course, and promised to never go AFK again. Good, because I was actually beginning to worry.

So we went to the party, and Fareeha and Angela were there, like Ana had said. I love those two they are so cute together. We hung out for most of the night, because all of the other guest are either old soldiers like dads or new people that I don't know. Lena and her family also showed up, as usual. After all, her dad is a pilot. So we hung out the four of us, Fareeha, Angela, Lena and me. Of course I bugged Fareeha all night about our usual eating contest, and after pressuring her all night she caved in. We had a "Who can eat the most chicken wings". I won, obviously. I saw how she wasn't giving it her all, but when she noticed that I was winning she tried to catch up to me, but it was too late. As soon as we were out of wings I was declared champion, almost puke for the third time in the night, and hid as best as I could from Ana because we had eaten all of the wings. What a night!

Fireworks were launched at midnight, and everyone kissed, except me because I was the only single at this party apparently. Even Lena send an adorable text to her new girlfriend. No, I don't regret turning down Lucio, but I have to admit, it must be nice to have someone to kiss at midnight on New Year.

We could have gone home last night, if not for both of my dads drinking like they were in a German pub, which they kind of were because Reinhardt has the cellar of a German pub, and the fact that I don't have my driving license. Yet. I need to work on it. Anyway, we slept at their place and after breakfast we went home. Of course Ana had us cleaning up, but who cares? We went home, found that Amélie and Sombra were still asleep, or maybe they pretended to be. I just took a shower and went to bed cause I was still super tired. I think my body used more energy to digest the food than what the food actually brought to my body, or something. Anyway.

We are not going back to school tomorrow, even though its Monday. They were nice enough to give us until Tuesday to get better and rest. Good, because I haven't done my homeworks yet, so I should probably get to that. Amélie is leaving tomorrow, which mean Sombra is going to bug me again about everything.

Also, I was right. Jack is sick now. Apparently he caught a cold and he was coughing all night. "Poor baby", like Gabe said. I wonder how he got sick in the first place. Oh yeah, a wet shirt contest in December.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! No, I didn't almost forgot to post again because my stupid brain can't remember if I've posted something today or not! I just looked at the list of "Hana's Diary possible chapters" I have by my side and everything has almost been crossed out. Which can only mean I'm close to writing the end (also keep in mind I have almost ten chapters in advance from you, so don't worry, the story is not over just yet). By now it's just a matter of lose threads and ships to conclude. So once again, this may be one of the last few days to send me prompts. But don't worry, if you're too late and your idea is interesting I can always write a one-shot about it. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!


	13. Return to Class

**Chapter 13**

Return to class

So today was my first day of school in 2017. It was boring. Of course it was. But it was interesting, that's for sure. We started with maths, and it was normal, then literature, and it was normal as well. But then chemistry arrived and bam! Jamison and Satya were paired. I couldn't believe it myself, but they actually barely argued, and every time Jami apologized afterwards. And Satya even smiled, dare I say laughed at his antics. I was so shocked I almost dropped our experiment. It was only salt water, but still.

Then lunch came. Jamison dropped by, just to say hello and thank Lucio again. And he went back to his table where Satya was waiting. Man, this guy knows how to get a girl. I'll have to ask him to prepare some fireworks for the day I need to pick up someone. Emily also joined us for lunch, and I think Lena and her have just become my favorite couple. They are so cute together, it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist or something. Which left Lucio and I to discuss his new songs. I still trying to convince him to actually send them to a music producer, but he doesn't want to.

But then I realized something. Mei did not show up at all. Like, she was nowhere to be seen in the cafeteria, and she didn't come by at all. I mean, I know she's shy and doesn't stand out much, but still, I noticed that something was off after a while. I sent her a text and she told me she was lunching with a new friend she had met during the holidays. We shrugged it off but I still find it weird. Why wouldn't she tell her friend to come with us for lunch? Lena did. I'll have to cook her up on this one.

So the rest of the day went by as usual, more or less. Spanish, cause that's the only foreign language they teach in this school, with Portuguese and French. Sombra is studying French. Not like she needs to learn Spanish it's in her blood, am I right? I'm so bad at Spanish it's spectacular. But I know how to say rabbit, and beer, so I'm okay. Then we had maths, again. Like I don't understand why we have to start and finish the day with maths when you can have us do two hours in a row.

Anyway, I went home, texted Mei cause I need to know who is this new friend of hers, but she would say. I know it's probably hard on her. She's not the type of girl who can hold on a secret very long. Soon enough she'll brake.

Well, now that all of the festivities are over, its just going to be boring life again. Until Spring anyway. Dads have already booked us tickets for the plane. We're leaving in April, going to Los Angeles where Jesse lives, apparently. Hanzo and him are throwing a barbecue party. Then the next day they'll bring me to Disneyland while Sombra and dads are going to visit the university Sombra has chosen. I can't wait. I need to save as much money as possible, so I'll probably ask Sombra if I can babysit Ethan more. I should also found someone else who needs babysitting on the base. Yeah, I should do that.

Oh, dads are calling for dinner. Gabe as finally decided to use the cookbook I gave him for Christmas. Better late then never, I know. It smells so good. Alright, now, how to move Kerrigan in the next two minutes...

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to thank the Guest who begged me to make a Lucio x D. va. My dear friend should you reading those lines, only know that no matter how much Hana tries, she can only delay the inevitable... And on that, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	14. Kerrigan

**Chapter 14**

Kerrigan

So hum... I know I haven't written anything in a while but.. it's still so hard to say it, and I want to cry so bad, but I've been crying the entire week so I don't think I have it in me anymore. Kerrigan is dead. I went back from school and he was just dead. Like he was asleep in his cage, but he wasn't. As soon as I noticed I don't know I crumbled. I knew this day would come but not like this, not so suddenly. I didn't even say goodbye.

I think that's where Sombra found me. She ran upstairs cause she heard me crying and yelling his name. And she held me there for a while, until I was strong enough to stand. She told me to go in the garage and find two shovels while she found a box for him. I think I stopped thinking completely. First I was so angry, I yelled at her, told her we were not burying him. Not now. Not like this. But she was patient with me. I didn't think that would be something I would ever say. Sombra was nice, and caring, and patient with me. Like a sister. I think at one point I was out of words to yell at her, and I went to fetch two shovels. Sombra joined me in the garden. She had put Kerrigan in one of my anime figurine box. I didn't even protest.

We dug, and we placed him next to a patch of yellow flowers. I think if Kerrigan could have gone out of my room he would have loved them. So we placed him there, and I just stared at the box. Sombra asked me if I had something to say, but I just couldn't. I had cried so much already, and I was beginning to cry again. That's where dads found us. Apparently Sombra called them, and they had left work in a hurry. Sombra was hugging me, and I was crying. I think Jack took me inside, and Gabe and Sombra put dirt back on the box. I just cried for the rest of the evening, and I even broke down at school the next day.

It sounds stupid, crying for a rabbit, but he was my best friend. Kerrigan was my best friend before Lucio, he was the only one I trusted with everything. I told him everything, even things I didn't write in there because it's hard, sometimes, you know, to pretend you're talking to a piece of paper? It's why I haven't written in a long time. That, and I was busy deciding what to do after that. Should I throw away his cage, and all his food? Should I buy another rabbit? I can't. It's not like a notebook. You can't replace it so easily. Plus I don't think I want to. Not right now anyway.

Hum, it's strange. This would be about the time he would jump on my back and just sits there. I've already made a list of everything I'm going to miss about him, dad told me it could help me move on. But this one I had forgotten. It hurts, you know? Think about him. The last few days I've been thinking about when I got him, how fluffy he was, and so small too. Like, this one time I went home and I thought he was gone, but he was just hidden in a corner and covered with wooden scraps.

But that whole event got me thinking. What would I have done if Sombra hadn't been there. I know we argue a lot, but I rarely get a sense that she's my sister. Well, that day, I felt it. She was there when I needed her, and it made me ever sadder, because in just a few months she'll be leaving home and I finally get that sense that we really are sisters. Am I making sense? I feel like I haven't in a long long time. But like dad said, I'm going to have to move on, one way or another. So here is everything I'm going to miss about Kerrigan:

-his fluffiness

-the way his nose moved

-the way his ears moved when I called his name

-how much he loved treats

-our hugs

-the way he munched on his door cage when I went home and I forgot to let him out

-the way he trotted around my room

-when he fell asleep on me

* * *

A/N: Poor Kerrigan, sacrificed so that I could write a sisterly moment between Hana and Sombra. Who knows, maybe he'll come back as the King of Blades! Anyway, on a happier note, I just finished writing "Hana's Diary", with a completion total of 26 chapters. There is only one thing I couldn't quite place in the story, but fear note, tomorrow I'm writing a one-shot spin-off. It'll be awesome. See you tomorrow guys.


	15. Efi

**Chapter 15**

Efi

Our trip to the US is coming soon! I'm going to skip a few days of school, but it was impossible not to. Who cares.

I'm doing better, in case you were wondering (you're not, you're a piece of paper). I threw away the food, cause it would have rotten eventually anyway. The cage is in the garage. I have so much space now I don't know what to do with it. I'm sure I'll figure it out somehow. Also, I'm babysitting tomorrow. Who, might you ask? Well, it's a funny story.

See, I told dads I was looking for babysitting jobs, so they could perhaps ask around to colleagues who have younger kids. But that's not what happen. See there's this new science girl working with the military. Only she's 11. Yeah, she's a freaking genius. Her name is Efi Oladele. Probably spelled it wrong though. So she's this genius in robotics working at the base, but since she's just a child she can't be on sight without an adult, so her parents have to come to watch over her. And Jack talked with her mother, told her I was looking for babysitting job, and she actually called me, because she needed someone to watch over Efi while they were gone. Not sure an 11 years old genius really needs a sitter, but from what I gathered, I'm mostly there to make sure the house doesn't blew up. What I'm afraid is that it's a real threat this time.

So yeah, I'm going to babysit tomorrow. What else? Well, since I've been super bad at keeping regular updates recently, there's a lot actually. While Lena and Emily are still a quite steady thing, other couples are kind of popping out from everywhere. Lucio and I are kind of the only two single in the group, and no, that doesn't mean we are going to get together, how many times to I have to write it! But anyway, Jamison first. Since Lucio's party, he's spent a ton of time with Satya, even more than with us or Mako. I thought they were together for good, but apparently he couldn't work up the courage to ask her out, not without another set of firework. So he tried to set up a special show just for her, and blew up his hand.

Yeah, I'm not even kidding. Just straight up failed miserably, blew up his left hand, and thankfully Mako was there to take him to the hospital. Thank god he's right handed. No, I'm not saying that to be mean, but this guy is hyperactive, and he can usually calm himself by writing and drawing stuff. It would have been impossible for him to calm down if he couldn't write anymore. But anyway, apparently world reach out to Satya that he blew up his hand, and he had to confess what this all thing was about when she went to visit him at the hospital. And now they are together. I'm actually happy I was wrong about those two.

Now I did say that Lucio and I were the two single, that's because Mei got herself a girlfriend. I mean, a super secret girlfriend that no one is suppose to know about for a variety of reason. Not so cool parents is one. That fact that her girlfriend is actually the P. E.'s assistant is another one. You know, the pink haired Russian one? While she's not technically a teacher she's not a student either, you know. Well, apparently, they had met during winter holidays, and bonded over there love of snow of something. Yeah, she was her mysterious friend from the first day back to school.

So anyway, still single, and I don't mind.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I think I should take a brake from Overwatch, because its beginning to infiltrate my dreams in curious ways. Ways such as Sombra kicking out a drug dealer from my college's bathroom to install her own illegal candle shop... But anyway! I wanted to thank StrikerEureka5 for the reviews. While they have threatened to hunt me down should I not give a new pet rabbit to Hana by the end of the story, they have also said that my English has improved. Thank you, I'm glad you noticed I've been working out on my verbal constructs ;)

See you guys tomorrow!

P.S: Guyz I just noticed someone placed Guilty, my "most successful story ever" (that's the honorific title I gave it) in a community -^w^- So thanks twidancefan, if you ever see this message, you just made me happy for the day!


	16. Orisa

**Chapter 16**

Orisa

So I just got back from the wildest babysitting ever. I wouldn't mind doing it again, but not right now.

So dad drove me to Efi's house, he stayed to chitchat a bit with her parents before all adults left. Meanwhile, I met Efi. She's super sweet. She's a genius, but she's not super snobby about it, you know, like Angela can sometimes be. Cause Angela used to be so snobby about the fact that she was a genius doctor who had her degree when she was fifteen and all. Now she's not, cause she's old, so she's like any other doctor. Anyway.

Efi was really happy to meet me. Apparently my dad had kind of advertised how awesome I was, I just had to prove it. So when her parents were gone she asked me if I could help her with a side project. I just shrugged. I was just here to make sure the house didn't blow up, so as long as it wasn't dangerous, it was okay, you know. I was the one blown away. This girl is the future of mankind. I mean I'm the future of mainstream entertainment, I always knew, but she is the future of mankind who will save us all.

She is building a robot in her garage. And not any kind of robot, a four-legged police officer. I mean, that's how I understood it. And I helped her. Kind of. She told me to stay away from everything that I didn't understand and to not touch anything, just to pass her the tools she needs. I believe she's used to lousy assistant. She acknowledged me as "a cool assistant". I like it.

And yeah, that's pretty much everything we did today. At one point she asked me to put on some music and I asked her if I could plug in my own phone. She was okay with it, so I put on what I usually listen to when I'm working, Lucio's songs. Yeah, they're pretty good for that, make you think. Dance too, but that's why they are so good. I think Efi had some kind of awakening, because she loved them. Every single one of his songs I had on my phone. I downloaded them all on her computer, and gave her the website his puts his music on. And when I told her he was my friend and showed her some pictures, she blushed so hard I swear she was in love. I should bring him over next time. Lucio loves meeting new fans.

So Lucio's music aside, there is something even cooler than Efi building a super robot in her garage. Cause that's just the shell of it. She already programmed the AI for it. She leaves in her third or forth computer, I can't remember. Anyway, her name is Orisa, and she's the AI in learning that Efi has build. Once the shell will be ready, which, by the looks of it should only take a month at worst, Orisa will be transfered into the shell, and it will be her new body. I've talked to Orisa. It's super weird. She has a synthetic voice and all, and she can understand most of the things I said. It's like talking to a child with an adult voice in a computer. Not weird at all.

So at one point Efi got tired, and I suggested to just watch some TV and relaxed. So we talked for an hour or so before her parents came home. She's super nice, like I said. She's tutored at home when she's not working at the base, so she doesn't have many friends. I wish I could invite her to Lucio's next party, but I think she's a bit young for that. Instead we made a deal. Next time I come to look after her, I'll bring Lucio and she'll build a portable speaker, because apparently it's easy as hell for her! I told her how I had to build one last semester for school and she kind of laughed a my face. I don't care, at least I just passed 25000 followers on my live-streams. Money is flowing in, I mean, more than usual...

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So, remember when I said that I had finished writing Hana's Diary and all... Yeah, well yesterday after I posted chapter 15, I decided spontaneously to write 4 new chapters! Not that you'll complain, am I right? So now Hana's Diary has 30 chapters, and I'm not changing it tomorrow or something, promise. Actually, I've began working on that one-shot spin-off I have been talking about. It's going to be a long one, I can already tell you that much!

See you tomorrow!


	17. Lucio's Biggest Fan

**Chapter 17**

Lucio's biggest fan

Dads have already asked us to pack even though we are not living until next week. Like I'm going to start packing now, I've got so many better things to do!

Anyway, today I babysit Efi again, and Lucio came with me. He was so excited, cause like I said he loves meeting fans. Efi's parents were completely okay, since apparently Efi has only been talking about how Lucio's song are awesome since the last time I came! Poor Efi she was so embarrassed when her mom said that. But Lucio didn't seem to mind. He knelled in front of her, because he was like, twice her size, and asked her if she wanted to listen to the new song he'd been working on. I think she blurred something out and ran to her garage. She's completely smitten. It's adorable.

So like last time she spent all day working on Orisa, although she probably worked slower than usual, because she glanced at Lucio the entire day. He stayed with us most of the day, but he had to go home in the middle of the afternoon. He left his new songs to Efi and she was so flushed when he handed her the disk I thought she would faint!

She did build a speaker like she had promised, and it is way cooler than the one Lucio and I built! It's super strong too, so you can't blast music on it too much. It really looks like one you could buy. She told me she made the green casing using materials she had left from Orisa's casing. That's why it looks so nice. She told me I could have it if I wanted, but I told her she should keep it to listen to Lucio's music on it.

Once Lucio left, Efi did work more efficiently. Although at one point she asked me if we were dating, to which I told her no. I thought she was going to be happy about it, maybe she thought she had her chances with him you know? Like you don't forget your first crush easily. Mine was Wonder Woman. She's a very strong and gorgeous woman, you know! Well anyway, Efi frowned, and told me that it was too bad because apparently Lucio and I look good together. She thinks we would make a good couple. I don't know.

Like, she's not the first who asked. Sombra asked. Dads must have asked when we were like, twelve (you know how dads are they always worry about nothing). I think Lena asked once or twice. So did Amélie. Other friends who know us both asked. I mean, I know he asked me out, that means he probably at least feels something for me that is more than friendship, don't you think? But I don't think I feel the same way. Probably not.

Well, anyway, I promised Efi I would bring her something from Disneyland. Do you think she would like an Iron Man plushie or something like that? I'm sure it would make her laugh. I'm swimming in money right now, and I'll probably be broke by the time we leave the US. Now that'll be fun.

Anyway, tomorrow afternoon I'm meeting the guys at Kofi Aromo, and Jamison, Mei and Lena will be there, girlfriend free. It's been a while since we have all seen each other, just the five of us. That way I'll take there order on what they want me to bring them back from Disneyland.

Also, apparently, Amélie is joining us in our US trip. Which is weird, why had no one told me before. Apparently Sombra and her have been working on a plan to get in the same university, and so they're going to visit it together and all. Does that count as a point toward them being together or not? I don't know. I think I've thrown the paper on which I was keeping the scores after Amélie left back in January. I should look for it. That's more important than packing a week in advance.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! Remember when I said the one-shot would be long. I should have said it would be the longest one-shot I've ever writen! Twelves pages as of today's writing session! (That's six pages per day.) I'll probably finish it tomorrow. Hopefully. Unless it turns out to be twenty-four pages... Anyway, I wanted to thank StrikerEureka5 for the two reviews you left. Also, yesterday while I was checking the stats (yes, I check the stats, I must be the only person to ever compare stats on this website but it's actually very interresting. Anyway) I noticed that Hana's Diary gained more than a thousand view in less than a week. So I also wated to thank you all for that, because there would be no point in writing things if no one ever read them. So thank you.

See you guys tomorrow!


	18. Kofi Aromo

**Chapter 18**

Kofi Aromo

I think I just got banned from Kofi Aromo... I should probably avoid the place for the next couple of weeks. Probably. Not like we did anything wrong! We just talked, and played loud music! I mean, we could have had a coffee fight and ransack the place but we didn't!

So anyway, although we got kicked out of the shop when the barristas got tired of us, we did have a nice afternoon. It was nice to see just the five of us. I mean, Lena, Mei and Jamison spoke a lot about their respective girlfriends, and how they are the best and all. It was obvious that they would to that, but at least I got to make fun of them for it.

Lena said that she had never been more happy now that she's with Emily. I told her that I was still waiting for a thank you on her behave, and when she looked confuse I had to confess about our plan with Lucio, a plan she almost threw out the window with her sudden infatuation for Amélie. So she properly thanked me, but warned me to never do something like that again. I won't have to as long as she keeps her girlfriend.

While Mei is happy with 'Alek' (it's so weird to me, I've always called her by her last name, 'Zarya' at the very least because her name is a Russian mouthful), she feels this secret relationship becomes a bit too hard for her to handle. She really wishes she could tell her parents, but she would be in trouble, and Zarya would be in trouble. So being the supportive friend that I am, I assured my help should any problem arise. We all did, because we are all supportive friends. We're the best friends anyone could ever want. That's why we're so great!

And Jamison, well, it almost looks like Satya cursed him with eternal love or something. Seriously, the guy lost his hand a month ago or something and he doesn't even care, because the girl of his dreams held his hand when they went to the library. In between two "Satya this" and "Satya that", he managed to tell us that he was going under surgery so they could place a post on his stump, and then he would have a new hand. It's a strange irony, really, but the money his parents used to pay his new hand was suppose to buy him a better leg. Prosthetics are expensive, it's awful! If I can find him a Winter Soldier sweater at Disneyland I'll buy it instantly.

So after we got pushed out of Kofi Aromo we just sat down behind the shop and listened to Lucio's song as loud as possible, just to annoy them. It was my idea, obviously. We also sang loudly, like the idiots that we are. If not for the coffee cups I think some people would have thought we were drunk. At least no one called the police. I mean they threatened, but they didn't have the guts to do it.

So here is my list of all the things I'm going to buy at Disneyland for my friends, not counting what I'm going to buy for myself:

-Lena wants a Baymax plush, she biggest I can bring her back she said. A.k.a a fifteen inches one, because there is no way the thirty inches one is fitting in my suitcase. Like, I'm trying to limit the things I'm taking with me, so my case is half-full, and I can feel it up in the US.

-Mei wants something Frozen related (who would have guest?), so I'll see what I can find that doesn't scream 'I'm a four year old' on it.

-Jamison said he didn't want anything, but like I said, I'm finding a Winter Solider sweater, even if I have to turn upside down every goddamn shop in this park!

-Lucio just said "find me something nice". A Prince and the Frog shirt? Prince Naveen plushy? Or maybe a Disney song compilation. I'll see when I get there.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I just finished writing the spin-off one-shot, it's awesome and it's 17 pages and 3 lines long! But you'll have to wait until Hana's Diary is done being posted to read it (sorry not sorry). I wanted to thank Godumb55 for the review. I have only one advice for you my friend, if you can't handle all the gay ships than you should probably stay away from anything the Overwatch fan community made! Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!


	19. Jesse's party

**Chapter 19**

Jesse's Party

USA is hot! Yeah, I know, USA is not a guy, but it's so hot! Like, I'm glad I only packed shorts for this trip!

So we arrived yesterday, and between the flight and the jet lag I just flopped down asleep as soon as we reached our hotel. Like hell I slept during the flight, do you know how many movies I watched during that flight? Four! I mean we had a correspondence in New York, but I didn't fall asleep there either, unlike everyone else. I was just too excited! Jack named me "suitcase watcher" and went to sleep with Gabe. Sombra slept for such a long time I don't even know how she managed to sleep again once we reached the hotel. Anyway, we are sharing our room, dads have a room next to ours. Apparently Amélie arrived with her family today, so they'll meet at the university tomorrow, while I go to Disneyland, yeah! I can't wait!

But first, today. Jesse came to pick us up in the late morning, and drove us through what felt like half of the city. Apparently it wasn't. Los Angeles is just twenty times bigger than Gibraltar or something. He drove us to the suburbs where he lives. Jesse warned us it would be just a small party. Just us, Hanzo, Hanzo's brother, and Hanzo's brother's best friend. They're just a bit older than us.

So Jesse lives in this super small house, with a garden so small he doesn't even have a pool. It reminded me of the house I used to live in with Jack before we moved in with Gabe and Sombra.

Oh, and I just remembered, I learned the most embarrassing thing about Sombra, ever. Remember when I talked about first crush, and I said you never forget your first crush and all. Well, when she was a kid, Sombra had the biggest crush on Jesse! I'm not even kidding! Jesse told us while he was driving, and apparently she even asked if they could get married and all. That is so embarrassing! I laughed so hard, and Sombra was so red, it was awesome! But thank god Gabe was sitting between us, or she would have probably killed me. She threatened me, and insulted me too. She tried to embarrassed me about my crush on Wonder Woman, but I don't even care. I almost strangled myself laughing, and I was crying. I don't think I've ever laughed that much!

So during the BBQ party (not much of a party, but still, it was nice), I tried to make friends with Genji, Hanzo's brother, and his best friend, Zeny (his real name is Zenyatta, I think its Buddhist or something, but it's just way too long). Genji is a prick. He only cared about two things: his phone and his good looks. Not that he looks good anyway! He has green hair, and a ton of ear piercings, and he smokes.

Zeny, on the other hand, is really nice. He's very thoughtful, always with a good opinion. I mean, you probably get a headache if you speak with him for an entire day, but he makes you think, you know. He was very nice, dare I say completely my type of guy?

Hanzo kind of noticed we were getting along, because at one point he proposed we spend the day together at the mall, Zeny, Genji and me. I was about to say no, cause if Genji is coming then I'm not, like, no way, but he declined and said that he would stay home. Zeny then turned to me, and asked me if I wanted to, and I said yes, obviously! So the day after tomorrow, I'm spending the day at the mall with Zeny, and it's probably going to be awesome! Under all the smart talks he seems like a very nice and funny guy. And it probably won't be the entire day either, since I'll probably be out of cash and dads are never going to let me spend the day with a guy I barely know and they also barely know. We'll just have to see how that pens out.

Disneyland!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So this is the point when you'll start to see little bits and pieces inspired by you guys' prompts. For example here we have psppwner300's idea "Hana's thoughts on whether Sombra has been in an affair with Jesse". I hope you liked what I did with your idea, and I'm always opened to complains if you didn't! There's also a bit of StrikerEureka5's prompt "Hana/Zenyatta". I know you all have been requesting some Doritofrog action here, but you'll see how this all thing goes, and I'm sure you'll like it. So thank you guys for the prompts!

Also, I wanted to thank TFM101 for the review. I also wanted to thank you for your suggestion, and it's actually what I'm already doing. Kinda. See that chapter you just read, I wrote it the 16th, so two weeks ago. Then I re-read it again before uploading, to correct as many mistakes as possible. Now I don't want to make excuses, because I'm the first to groan when I see a mistake like, everywhere, but I'm not a native English speaker, so there will always be mistakes that I don't even notice I make, some kind of typo and stuff I didn't know where suppose to be writen that way. And that's not even my excuse. My real excuse for being such a scatterbrain is because I tend to listen to music when I correct those chapters, and I realized that you can't sing and be focused on your text at the same time. So I'll try to be more careful, but you're always welcome to PM me, or leave a review whenever you see a mistake that is just too painful to read and I need to correct it. Thank you again.

Alright, after that large useless brick of a text get ready for some Disneyland action tomorrow! See you guys then!


	20. Disneyland

**Chapter 20**

Disneyland

Disneyland was awesome! I mean, there was a lot more waiting then I expected, and I couldn't do everything that I wanted, but it was still the best day of my life!

Jesse went to pick me up super early, like I was still sleeping when he called me down. He told me I had five minutes to get ready or he'll go without me. I had never changed clothes, brushed my teeth and my hair and prepared my bag at this speed in my entire life! I probably woke Sombra but I don't care, I was out before she could say anything. Jesse and Hanzo were waiting for me outside the hotel, and we drove to the park directly.

We bought breakfast as soon as we arrived, at a small café on Main Street. I mean, we had to wait more then half an hour to enter, and my stomach was grumbling the entire time. During breakfast time I studied very precisely the map, and handpicked what I wanted to do, which meant almost everything. Jesse sighed, said at this rate we'll probably be there until the park closed and I should warn my dads. I did. I warned then and sent them a picture of us three wearing Minnie headbands, with the big pink bow tie and all. Hanzo didn't like it very much.

So yeah, I pretty much spent the day waiting half an hour or more for five minutes of amusement. Not a good rate, but it's the price to pay, I guess! Now let see, what were my favorites? The Big Thunder Mountain was okay, a bit slow, compared to Hyperspace Mountain. That was a fun one. The Haunted House was nice too, not very scary but who cares, it had dancing ghosts! Walking through the castle was fine, I guess. Amélie had told us about what Disneyland Paris was like, but I guess she must have been a kid when she went, so the dragon was more exciting for her. It was just meh for me. I mean, you do feel magical walking around this park, but I want my thrills! There were a few Star Wars attractions here and there, that was nice. All those spacey things, like the Star Tour, and all.

There is just one attraction I will never do again. Like, I knew I had to do it, because its a classic and all, but never again. It's a small world. I should have known to never enter this place. First, it was the only attraction we did that had only ten minutes of waiting. Strange, isn't it? It's because no one wants to do it! And then you do the ride. And then you end up with the most annoying song stuck in your head for the rest of the day. As soon as we stepped out, Hanzo made me promise to never come close to it again. I think it was too much for his feeble mind. Jesse, on the other hand, was fine. Until we went on the California Screamin', and then we thought he was going to puke his lunch in the nearest trash. He held firm, he's a strong guy. But I really did not made it easy for him, cause right after we went for the spinning Tea Cups, and I did spin it as fast as I could. I think Jesse will never take me to Disneyland again. It's okay, I'll go on my own. I'll convince Sombra to let me stay with her during the holidays, and then we'll go to Disneyland together. That's a good plan I think.

So, as you may have guessed, I bought a ton of stuff. I'm glad my suitcase was half-full, because now it is full, unlike my wallet. So Jesse was nice enough to buy lunch and those Minnie headbands (probably just because Hanzo didn't like them). I bought the rest. For my dads, two Star Wars mugs. Gabe chose the Sith one (how am I not surprised) so dad has the Jedi one. I bought a key-chain for Sombra, one with Princesses on it. She kind of grimaced when I gave it to her, then said it was nice and all. It was just a joke. My real present was an Iron Man hoodie. That she liked better. To thank Jesse and Hanzo I bought them both a small TsumTsum of Mickey and Minnie. I told them to deal with who gets who. Now for my friends, I found almost everything I was looking for. An Iron man plush for Efi, check. The Baymax plush for Lena, check. Frozen's Artbook for Mei, that's basically the only think that did not scream child, beside a bunch of very high quality and very expensive figurines. While they were out of Winter Solider jacket (or so I was told, but I bet they just never made them period), I bought for Jamison a Winter Soldier shirt, and a key-chain to go with it. Finally, Lucio's gift was the hardest to find, because beside Tiana's dress they don't make any Princess and the Frog product anymore. So I had to give up on the all frog thing. Instead, I found a plush of Mickey with a DJ headset and all. So that's what I bought him.

And what about me? Well, hold on to your hats. Five plushes of various sizes, three shirts, a notebook, six figurines of various sizes, two posters and the picture of us three before the Hyperspace Mountain. My suitcase can barely close now. I'll have to put a few things in my backpack, I guess.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to thank EmberFlame03 and NinjaSamurai2017 for the reviews. Thank you guys. Also, I will disregard the "I will hunt you down" threat, because you should know that I only aim to please. Even if it take 20 something chapters to do so... I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	21. Zenyatta

**Chapter 21**

Zenyatta

So today was weird, kinda? Sombra and Gabe went back to the school they visited while I was at Disneyland, to file a few papers, from what dad told me. Apparently she likes this school. She's gonna do computer science, no surprise their. Amélie can also get in because of her dancing skills. It's like having a scholarship for football, but she got one for dancing. You think I can have one for being a semi-professional gamer?

So I spent the entire morning with Jack, we walked around the city, took the bus and all. I begged him multiple times to buy me something, but even with the pout he didn't crack. He's becoming immune to my pout. This is not good.

In the afternoon dad took me to the mall were I was suppose to meet with Zenyatta. For a second I was scared Genji would come too, but he didn't, and that's good, because the less I get to see him the better.

So Zenyatta and I met at the fountain in the mall, after I had left dad somewhere in a men's clothing store. He was right on time, like the gentleman that he is. Of course when I highlighted that fact he told me that "time is an illusion". I kind of shrugged it of, since I knew this afternoon would be full of him being a sage and all.

We walked around the mall, I didn't buy much cause I was already pretty much out of money. Now I'm bankrupt. Even better. Zeny bought new pants because he needed some. We talked a lot, actually. I told him about my dads, and he told me how he met Genji, his best and only friend. So I told him about my best friend, Lucio I mean, and then he told me "You must like him very much." So I said "Yes, I do, he's the best guy I've ever met." And I told him about how he asked me out and I declined, and he was cool about it anyway. And then the weirdest thing happened.

Zeny chuckled, and asked me why I had declined. So I told him that I didn't wanted a boyfriend right now, and he frowned at me, and told me that was not what my heart was saying. I was shocked. It was like he could see through me or something. It was very scary. He told me to consider what I had done for all of my friend until then. Yeah, I told him proudly at one point or another that I was the best Cupid that ever was. And he told me that no matter how much I liked to appear selfish, I was a giver, but sometimes a giver must learn how to receive, or something. And then he said that I shouldn't be scared that our friendship could be ruined by love, because friendship is like the dots on the back of the ladybug of love. He kind of freaked me out, so I just nodded.

Remember when I said that Zeny was my type, yeah, well after this conversation, not so much...

But if you thought that a guy reading through my subconscious was weird, that's because I have yet to talk about dad. And if you thought that he followed us around the mall, and hid behind a bunch of clothing racks the entire afternoon, then you would be a hundred per cent true. No, I'm not even kidding. At first he was kind of quiet and it took me a while to notice him, but the more we walk and the worst it got, until I could only see him. At one point Zeny stopped and asked me if it was my dad hidden behind a rack full of dresses. So embarrassing. I mean, he didn't seem to mind, but I had never been more ashamed of my dad in my entire life. Finally I went to fetch him from behind a rack, reminded him that he was being stupid since I was not even on a date (I mean, if it had started as one, it sure as hell had not finished as one), and the three of us went to the smoothie bar for a snack. I'm going to note somewhere to never inform my dads about when and where I'm going on a date, cause now that I know what one of them can do, I don't want to see what the two of them are capable of.

So we got back to the hotel, found Gabe and Sombra asleep on the couch, and Amélie watching TV beside them like it was completely normal. I just finished packing my things, yes, my suitcase actually closed. I know, it's a miracle! Tomorrow we're flying back home, and then, even with the jet lag and all, I have to go back to school. It's gonna be awful, I can already tell...

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! If you thought Hana was a good cupid, watch Zenyatta drop some lovin' knowledge on her! I wanted to thank StrikerEureka5 for the review! I'll see you tomorrow, for arguably my favorite chapter!


	22. The most Magical Godmother

**Chapter 22**

The most Magical Godmother

Today was so exciting! Probably one of the best days of my life, for now at least! It all started yesterday night at dinner, when dads said Ana was having a surprise party, because my favorite couple was coming back in town. So of course I got excited. Fareeha and Angela don't come around often, now that they have important jobs and all. So of course I was ready to celebrate their return. But that was not the real reason, actually.

So we went to Ana's house right before midday. There were a few close friends of the family, so Lena was there. Apparently her parents also told her about it last night, which has me convinced that Ana actually improvised the party at the last second. Wouldn't put it past her. So we waited, while Reinhardt had gone to the airport to fetch them, and by one they finally got home. Not that I hadn't tried to eat half of the buffet meanwhile, but Ana gave me that look that meant I better keep my hands off the food, or I'll end up in the pool or something.

So Fareeha and Angela were very much surprised by the party, mostly because Fareeha had begged her mother not to throw a party, apparently. Ana said she hadn't begged enough. But that's not what has me all excited! They had a surprise of their own. Angela is pregnant! Apparently she already was back in New Year's Eve, but it was almost impossible to notice. Now that I think about it, did she drink champagne at the party? I wish I could dig back in my memory and check, but I'm not a genius.

Anyway, now she has a baby bump, and that's why they were coming back, because they are both on maternal leave. Everybody congratulated them, and Angela explained that it was a new procedure she and a few of her colleagues had been working on for a few years now, and she was the perfect human test subject. So here is what I understood: Their baby has both Angela's and Fareeha's DNA, like any baby has the DNA of both its parents. But it means it can only be a girl because woman only carry the girl gene or something. I'm not very good in science, I sleep in science most of the time, but I think I get it.

So Angela is now five months pregnant, almost six, and Fareeha takes care of her even more than before. Like, before she would do some small thinks, like fetch her a drink or something. Today it was even worst. She fetched her drinks, food, a chair, a jacket even though Angela wasn't cold, and spent the rest of the time glued to her and looking suspiciously at everyone, like a goddamn dragon watching over a pile of gold. It was pretty funny actually. Until I asked if I could touch Angela's belly, and I thought she was going to rip my head off...

But there's more! So, they are going to spend a few weeks here, and then they are going back to Switzerland were Angela first established the project. The baby will be born there, so we'll probably travel there to see them. And while they are not really going to baptize their little girl, they have both decide to make me her honorary godmother! How cool is that! I'm going to be the best godmother a baby could dream of! I'm going to spoil her so much! Like, I've already began to search for the best plushy I could bring to her once she's born, and then as soon as she can read (which, let's face it, could be in two years top if she's a genius like Angela), I'll buy her her first hand-held console, and her first Pokemon game. It's going to be awesome!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! You get why this chapter is my favorite now? PharMercy for the win! I wanted to thank StrikerEureka5, RenatoDias and NinjaSamurai2017 for the reviews. Thank you guys very much I'm happy that you are enjoying the story. Oh, and no spoil but tomorrow the ship is beginning to sail to the harbor ;) See you guys then!


	23. Awkward

**Chapter 23**

Awkward

Efi invited me at her place today, and she told me to bring Lucio too. So I called Lucio, and we went to Efi's. Now here is the problem. Since I came back from the US, thinks have kind of become awkward between us. I don't even know why! One second we are fine, and the next there is this awkward silence between us. I really want to put an end to it, but I don't know how. I don't even know why! Well, we have a presentation to work on next week, it's going to be the perfect opportunity to just go back to normal, no more awkward.

So here's the thing. At first when we got to Efi's, I thought it was because her parents needed her to be babysit for a few hours. Turns out it was not the case at all. Her mom opened us and told us Efi was waiting for us in the garage. So we went in the garage were Efi was blasting Lucio's music as loud as she could. She smiled, and jumped off Orisa's shell she'd been working on for as long as I've known her. And she just told us "She's ready!"

She plugged her computer in the shell, and we sat in a corner. Efi just jumped up and down. She was super excited, that much I could tell. As soon as the computer was done being downloaded in the shell, there was a small music, and Efi quickly unplugged it. She stood in front of the shell and called for Orisa. And she moved! Her eyes opened, and her voice was still the same, and she replied!

So as you can guess, we spent the afternoon playing with Efi's new creation. I mean, Efi said it was a test but come on, riding Orisa down the street like she was a large horse was the best thing I've done all week! You should have seen the look the people living down the street gave us, it was amazing! Efi said Orisa still needed a few tweaks here and there, and then she'll bring her to the military facility, to propose a project for a new kind of police. Orisa police! Can't wait to see that!

Once we were done playing with Orisa, I decided to take Efi out for an ice cream, to congratulate her. Lucio went home, he said he had a ton of work to do. I wish we could have rode on Orisa, but unfortunately Efi didn't think it was a good idea. Too bad. So we walked to the nearest ice cream parlor, and I bought us ice cream. Since my travel to Disneyland my wallet has only slightly filled up, but enough for two ice creams.

We sat down and enjoyed our ice cream. I mean I could have, but then Efi asked me the strangest of questions. She asked me if something had happened between Lucio and I. She must have noticed the awkwardness. I tried to shrug it off, told her it was nothing important, and thankfully she let it go. But she's right. I need to put an end to this whole awkwardness thing. Next week should be perfect. Before we start working on our presentation. We just need to talk about thinks. Still don't know what though. It's so weird. I just came back from my trip, met with my friends as usual, handed them their present, and then things became awkward between us. There has to be an explanation.

Sombra just got her letter from the school and all, and they're taking her in. I heard her on the phone with Amélie, and apparently she's in too, so now they just need to have a room together. The mystery of whether or not they are dating is still whole. Like, I thought dads would have noticed something during the trip, and maybe ask me about it, but they are either very good at hiding things, or dads are really blind. Maybe both. Probably both.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I wanted to thank NinjaSamurai2017, Untamedtitan and sushipanda3 for the reviews! Thank you guys, it's always a pleasure to hear how much you like the story! I'll see you tomorrow!

PS: 5000 views achieved! :)


	24. A Couple Situation

**Chapter 24**

A Couple Situation

When did High School become a stupid romance-drama? I don't even know... I mean classes are still happening, that's how I know my life is not a TV series or something, cause if it were, they would cut all classes after the first 10 minutes. Even worst, the common "Prom Night" trope is coming. Yeah, not even kidding, prom is like, in a month or something.

So why do I say it's a goddamn drama? Well, because it is! With all the couple dramas we've been having lately, it is!

Well there is one couple which is doing just fine, and I would have never believed it a few months again. Like if someone had said "Jamison and Satya will make a fine couple" at the beginning of the school year I would have laughed at their face! But actually, they do! Jamison is still just as in love as he was before, and I think Satya is slowly but surely cracking. He follows her everywhere, carries her books, takes showers almost every day, something he had never done before! And she holds his hand more and more often, I've noticed. One time in the cafeteria some loser dared to make a rude comment about Satya and I swear I thought Jamison was going to club him to death with his stump. He's getting surgery in June for his new hand.

So yeah, that is pretty much the only couple doing good. Less climb to the upper tear of drama, shall we?

Lena and Emily. It all began when Emily stopped having lunch with Lena every single day of the week. Lena took it bad, you know, like Emily was cheating on her or something. Emily just said that she wanted to spend some time with her other friends, and Lena came crying on my shoulder about how Emily didn't like her anymore. I swear, I knew Lena could be excessive from time to time, but this is too much. And no matter how many times I told her Emily was just having lunch with her friends, she wouldn't believe me. I think they had a fight about it afterwards, because the next day Lena apologized with a big teddy bear holding a heart. Don't ask me where she got it. Now they are good again, thank god, cause there is no way I'm taking care of Lena's extreme panic ever again.

Now, here's the real drama. Mei and Zarya had to break up. Not because anyone forced them to, but Mei was tired of this secret relationship. Her parents had began to notice something, and she said it was just a matter of weeks, maybe days, before they knew. She didn't want to be in trouble, and she didn't want to cause her trouble. So she broke it up, and we found her crying in the gym during lunch break. We improvised a comforting party, and while it lacked the usual tubs of ice cream, I think we did pretty good.

So that's pretty much all the school drama. Lucio and I are still awkward, but I'm working on that. By Saturday it should be done. I swear it's like we kissed and decided to forget about it, but without the kiss. I never said I wanted to kiss him, but... I mean, you get what I'm saying.

Oh, and apparently Amélie is coming back to visit in May. I asked Sombra how come she always comes here, and Sombra just said it was because French people have a ton of holidays and such. I should check if that's true, cause

Got to go, urgent text, I'll continue later!

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know! I wanted to thank NinjaSamurai2017 for the review. I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	25. Intervention

**Chapter 25**

Intervention

My god what a day! Okay, let's just start by what happened last night, cause I didn't finish. Mei texted us. The all group. She just said to quickly come to her place, cause she needed our help. So I rushed there. I mean, she doesn't live far, so I just yelled "I'm going to Mei's" so dads would hear me, and I rode my bike to her place. I was the first there. She told her parents she was organizing a revision session. So they just let me in, didn't ask why I didn't take anything to work either. Anyway as soon as I was in her room she couldn't even wait for the others to arrive. She just told me.

Zarya resign from the school. She said she couldn't work there anymore, and she found a job as a coach in one of the fitness hall in town. And the only reason she did so was so she could be with Mei. And that's not the only thing. That was why she called us last night. Because Zarya was going to ask permission to date Mei to her parents, and Mei panicked, so she called us to ask us what to do. I told her let her try, and if thinks go south I will have a free room for her in two months, so she can stay on the couch until then. Thankfully Lucio and Lena arrived before anything happened. We all tried to comfort her. Time ticked by and still no sign of Zarya, so I began to think that she had changed her mind. But no, the door did rang, and Zarya did come to talk to Mei's parents. We all hid in the staircase.

It was very sweet actually. She explained the situation, how Mei and her had been secretly dating because neither of them wanted to be in trouble, and how she decided to resign from the school. She even said that she was in love with Mei. Mei was literally crying beside us. And then her parents asked her to come down, so she had to go in the living room on her own, and confirm what Zarya had said. Her father was very much against it, but her mom tried to convince him. In the end, he was still not okay with it, but he decided to let them be. I swear I was holding my breath the entire time.

So we could have celebrated hadn't everyone been thrown out of the house by Mei's dad, who pretty much guessed we were in the stairs when we all let out celebratory cries. We are not very good at discretion.

But if you thought that was the big news for tonight, oh boy. Okay, so remember how I said that Lucio and I became kind of awkward, and we had a presentation to work on? Well I don't know about the presentation, but we are not awkward anymore. Oh no. We are dating now.

I kind of realized the only reason I was being awkward was because of what Zeny told me when we were at the mall. So I tried to talk it out with Lucio, we had a little chat, and we both thought it was stupid to start dating now after I had said no at the beginning of the school year. But then we kind of kissed. And then we kind of made out for a half and hour. I really felt stupid then cause like I said, we could have been doing this so much earlier. So we decided, "fuck it, let's date." I'm not afraid of breaking our friendship anymore, cause I realized that this was just the next step. I mean, who wouldn't want to be dating their best friend? Our friendship is strong enough to survive a breakup, but I doubt we will ever break up.

I haven't told dads and Sombra yet, but they'll probably figure it out sooner or later. I mean, Sombra will definitely notice something on Monday, like the rest of our friends, and as long as dads don't explode upon hearing the news, we should be fine. If not, I'll ask Ana to tie them up every time I go on a date, to make sure they don't spy on me.

* * *

A/N: Hurray, the ship has sailed! But, hey, better late than never, am I right? I wanted to thank NinjaSamurai2017 for the review, now you know why the cliffhanger.

Now there is something I really wanted to talk about. For the past few days every time I've posted a chapter I've received an error message. Now this would have been a problem but the chapters are still being posted anyway, as you may have noticed. However notifications are no longer being sent. Maybe some of you have noticed. Now I don't know what to do about it, it's not something that I can fix, I'll just hope the website does something about it. Anyway, I still wanted to thank all of you who stuck with me through this story. Just a few more chapters before the big spink-off conclusion. I'll see you tomorrow!


	26. Can't Fight this Feeling

**Chapter 26**

Can't Fight this Felling

I knew it! I knew it I'm such a genius! Okay, so, Amélie arrived today, and I had a plan to see if they really are dating. See, the wall between her room and mine is super thin, and you can practically hear everything. Usually it doesn't bother us, because we both do our things on our computer with our headsets, but today, I played a little trick to my dear sister. When she came to check on me, and pretended it was for me to say 'hi' to Amélie, I told her was just about to stream, and pushed her out of my room. As soon as my door was closed, I pretended to begin a stream, but I was in fact just playing an old one I had made a few weeks ago. Clever, I know. And I pressed my ear against the wall, and I noted everything I heard. Here is a faithful transcription:

Sombra: I missed you so much.

Amélie: Me too. I can't wait to be in college.

*Kissing sounds*

Amélie: Can I rest? This trip has killed me.

Sombra: Sure, come here.

*Cricking bed*

Aren't they just adorable? Well, I cut my stream a few minutes later, and thought real hard about what to do. There had to be a reason why they haven't told anyone yet. So I decided to be a mature person. I sent a text to Sombra, so we could meet in five minutes at dads' hammock. I really thought she wasn't going to come, but she did, and we sat together for a while.

I told her I knew, and she said she knew I knew, cause she recognized the stream. She knew I had tricked them, or so she said she had let me trick her. Anyway, I promised I wouldn't say a thing. She doesn't want dads to know, because Amélie is suppose to be her roommate next year, and she doesn't want dads to know because they may forbid them to be roommates. I told her she does whatever she wants, but I don't think dads would stop them, I mean, we are talking about a couple who met in military boot camp, and used to share the same barracks. I don't think they would have anything against them being girlfriends and roommates.

It was nice to have a little chat with Sombra. Usually we don't chat we just argue with each other or, you know, do small talks, but never talk for real. I asked her if she was afraid about next year, she said she was mostly okay for now, but maybe once it'll be time to move out, she'll get scared. She asked me if I was going to miss her. I said yes. Because no matter how much I call her names and we argue, she's still my sister, we've known each other since we were babies, we've shared the same house for about ten years now. We're family, and of course you miss family when you're apart from them.

She asked me about Lucio too. I really thought she was going to bring it up before, since we did absolutely nothing to be discreet about it. I just told her we're dating, and I think he's a really good kisser. I mean, I don't have anyone to compare him too, but still. So we made a deal. I tell dads about Lucio at dinner tonight, if Sombra tells them about Amélie and her. Of course she still needs to convince Amélie, and they've been arguing in French and English for the last fifteen minutes, I think. I think she may have convinced her though.

News from Fareeha and Angela, too. They just moved back to Switzerland. The baby is due at the beginning of August, right when dads are taking Sombra to Los Angeles. I'll probably stay at Ana and Reinhardt's, so they can take me to the hospital once the baby is born. I can't wait to see my godchild. Actually, since I'll just be her honorary godmother, and I don't believe in god, can I find her another title? You know what, she'll be my honorary niece.

Oh I just got a text from Lucio. He asked if I was okay for Saturday afternoon for our first date. Of course I am! I'm super excited too. I should call Ana, cause if I tell dads I'm not only dating Lucio but we are going on a date Saturday, I'm going to need her help.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So this was suppose to be the end of Hana's Diary, and I'm really glad it isn't, actually, because I would have hated it to end so abruptly. So don't worry, there's still four chapters left, it's not the end just yet. So, I wanted to thank Untamedtitan, NinjaSamurai2017 and sushipanda3 for the reviews. I'm happy you liked the chapters, and while I'm not particularly shipping Lucio and D. va myself (I mean have you read Guilty?) my usual Sombra and D. va pairing would have been pretty weird in this situation... That's also why I shipped Sombra and Widowmaker, on my sister's advice. I also wanted to thank you about this all notification problem, for warning me that it was really happening. I know it bugged again yesterday, I hope it won't today, but that's probably wishful thinking. Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow!


	27. First Date

**Chapter 27**

First date

This was the best day of my life! And it was raining! If the best day of my life can be a rainy day, than anything is possible!

So dads of course were very suspicious about this whole dating thing. Thank god Ana was there. She just decided to come say hi, and spent the afternoon there, making sure dads wouldn't move from the house until I came back. She's the best. Sombra even took that opportunity to go to the cinema with Amélie. I don't think they have come back yet though. I can't wait to tell her the good news!

I have a date for prom! Well, I mean, I hadn't really thought about it this week, but since Lucio and I are dating its kind of logical to go together, you know? I don't think Sombra is going to prom at all. She doesn't like parties and her girlfriend won't be there. But I have a date!

It was very sweet the way he asked, actually. At first he wanted to go to the park so we could do some skating (he's a pro at roller blading, I think he wanted to impress me or something) but since it was raining we had to go to the mall. We wondered around for a while, and suddenly he just said "I'll be right back", and he ran away, which was weird, let's face it. So I just waited by the fountain. And a few minutes later he came back, and he was holding this super small and fluffy ball of white fur, and he handed it to me. It was a baby rabbit, all cute and all. And it had a bow tie around its neck, with a card that said "Will you go to prom with me?" And of course I began to cry because it was so adorable, and I said yes.

So I took Kerrigan's old cage out of the garage, and I sent dads fetch everything my new baby needs. They almost protested when I asked them but one look from Ana and they were on their way. For now I'm holding her close. Lucio told me its a girl, he didn't pay much attention to that he just wanted the cutest bunny they had, and he said when he saw this one he knew she was my spiritual sister or something. It's so cute. I named her Diva, since she's my spiritual sister and its my streaming name. I just need to teach her that paper is not good for her. Sorry.

So now that I have a date, I'll need everything else! The dress, for sure, but I think I can improvise a girls only shopping session for prom. I mean, first I'll have to push Lena so she'll ask Emily. Or, who knows, maybe Emily already asked her. We all know who wears the pants in their relationship. I don't know about Mei, I'll have to ask her. And who knows, maybe I can convince Satya to come with us. Don't know if Jamison asked her yet or if he wants to plan another firework for that!

Dads just got back, I had to take a break from writing. I just installed Diva in her cage, she's sleeping under wooden scraps. She reminds me so much of Kerrigan when he was a baby. I wish they could have met, maybe they would have been friends.

Lucio just sent me a snap. Beyoncé with a princess filter. He said she's ready for prom. I would reply with a picture of Diva, but I can't get her out of the scraps, so the filter doesn't work. Oh well.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! So here you saw why I prolonged the story. It really needed more Lucio and D. va together. So here you go. I wanted to thank Gay Shit Good for the two reviews you left. While I'm afraid I can't fix you up for more McHanzo, I have already arranged for a ton of Pharmercy on the way. Also, Hana doesn't have a problem with Genji, I have. As long as he stays faaar away from Mercy it should be okay... One more thing before I go, I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, because my entire day is filled with end of terms exams, so I won't be home until late. But don't worry, it will be the first thing that I do as soon as I'm home! See you guys tomorrow!


	28. Shopping Session

**Chapter 28**

Shopping Session

By god I have never been this busy in my life! I had to cut short a few streaming sessions because of homeworks, and taking care of Diva has also taken quite some time. I didn't remember it had been that bad with Kerrigan, but she's a really terror. Like she actually learned how to open her cage in a week! I had to lock it, and now she tries to chew the lock. A real terror! Between preparation for my final exams and the prom, it has been a mess. You would think all I have to do is buy a dress and look pretty when the time comes, but oh boy. I had to push Lena, Mei and Jamison to invite their girlfriends to prom, and organize today's shopping session.

Throughout this week I actually managed to do everything, because I'm great. Of course Lucio helped, because he's also the best and we make a power couple to be reckoned with. Anyway. Lena asked Emily, and she said yes, obviously. Jamison managed to hand Satya the tickets without fainting, but I think he was really close to when she said yes. Mei managed to invite Zarya. At first Zarya was kind of hesitant, because it would be really weird, but we kind of threatened her. I mean, she's a very large and strong woman, but what can she do against a group of determined friends?

So today we all met at the mall, Lena, Mei, me and Satya. I was very surprised at first that when she said that she would come with us, because she's always been this strange shy genius to me. But she's really nice actually. Okay, still a bit strange, she wasn't very happy with the dresses that weren't symmetric and all, but still, I think we all had fun.

We literally spent the afternoon in the mall, buying dresses, shoes and all. Except Lena. She straight up bought a tuxedo, with a red bow tie and nice shoes. She almost bought a top hat, but we all agreed that was pushing it. She looks nice, a bit too much like a penguin, but penguins are cute, so its okay.

Mei found a nice Chinese inspired dress, which is exactly what she was looking for. Its all red with golden highlights, and she looks really nice in it. She told me Zarya is going to wear a white shirt and a tie, an bit like Lena but without the full tuxedo. Is that a lesbian couple thing? I should ask Sombra.

Satya didn't really found what she was looking for, so she decided she would reuse one of her traditional dress. She's probably going to look super nice. I mean, even if she went dressed in a ski suit Jamison would be the happiest man on Earth.

I bought a black dress with pink highlights. It's knee length and the skirt is all puffy, but not too much, so I don't look like a muffin or something. The shoulders are strapless, but there are small sleeves instead. I bought small boots too, with two inches heels, so I'll be taller than Lucio, but not too much. I haven't showed the dress to dads yet, because they are probably going to freak out. Like, it's not vulgar, but it shows a bit of cleavage. Not like it matters, Lucio has already seen me in my swimsuit very often. Like every summer for the past ten years or something.

To my surprise, Sombra is actually going to the prom, on her own. She told me she was going to rig the Queen's election, so the engineering teacher wins. I hope she really does it, because it sounds awesome! So we are going out next week to find her a dress, just the two of us, like sisters. Who knows, it might be fun!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I'm hooome! I wanted to thank Untamedtitan for your review. I hadn't thought about a Sombra spin-off... It could be interesting. Thank you for the idea. Anyway I'm here to fix a mistake I apparently made: I forgot to give a shout out to a Guest! I'm sorry, but fanfiction is a mess right now, and sometimes it forgets to send me notification email. It already happened when I was posting Guilty. It may have been a joke but you just tapped into one of my worst fears. I really, really don't want to seem ungrateful, because this whole story would not have happened without you guys (literally). So anyway, thank you Guest, for your review. I'll see you guys tomorrow, probably a little later than usual because end of terms exams -_- but not too much don't worry. Not like today. Today was aweful. By guys!


	29. They Will Survive

**Chapter 29**

They Will Survive

Fareeha called me today, which is always weird because she almost never calls. She's in a bit of a predicament. She wants me to stop Ana from arriving on time to attend her grand-daughter's birth. Which is strange, yes, but she did have a really good reason. She sent her a picture of the last ultrasound scan they did, and Ana began fangirling like crazy, and giving all those crazy advices and all. I think Fareeha is afraid that her mother might be a bit excessive. It happens. You've never seen Ana picking me from kindergarten when dad couldn't, and she would get angry with the lady taking care of us because she didn't want to let me go with her. I think she's been banned from the kindergarten since. So I guess my new mission will be to make us as late as possible without Ana noticing. It's gonna be hard.

Last night I caught a conversation between dads. Walls like paper sheets? I was just turning off my computer to go to sleep when I heard them talking about how it was strange that Sombra was already leaving home, and I had a boyfriend and how time flew. It made me a bit sad for them. I almost don't want to leave home now, because it'll make them even sadder. I mean, I'll have to, next year will be my last year of high school, and like I said there are no colleges in Gibraltar. So unless I unroll in the military, which I won't do, I'll have to leave too. Who knows, maybe they'll adopt another girl together? I feel like they love to have daughters.

On another note, final exams are starting tomorrow, and I'm ready. As ready as can be. I already know I'm going to fail science. Then prom is at the end of the week! I can't wait! It's going to be awesome! Everyone is ready, Jamison finally has his other hand back, and while he still has a few problems with controlling the fingers and all, at least he'll be able to dance. Lucio told me he found a nice tuxedo, with a green tie. Do green and pink go together? Probably. We'll be the flower couple, he's the stem and I'm the petals.

Sombra found a beautiful dark purple gown, with high heels. It matches her hair. I asked her if too much purple wasn't killing it, but she just shrugged. She looks sexy as hell, and that's what she wanted. Good for her, I guess.

I don't know what else to write... Yes, well, since today we had a good weather, dad forced me to go outside. So we rode our bikes around the valley. We used to do that often when I was a kid. I think he just wanted to do that so we could have a moment together. Sombra told me Gabe played chess with her all afternoon, like they used to do when she was a kid. I think the conversation I heard yesterday kind of pushed them to share some time with us. Good news is, although dad is getting old, his military trained body is still up to the climb. Bad news is, all that time spent on a chair has considerably reduced my physical abilities. Like I had never have such a hard time riding a bike in my life! I'm so tired! And of course dad mocked me at every opportunity. Never again am I going on a bike ride with him. Ever!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! My school year is finally over! Yeah! Which means that if I can find some good inspiration, I should be able to write a lot! I wanted to thank sushipanda3 for your review, I hope your exams went well. I don't worry too much about mine, I can usually get average grades when I don't put any effort, and this year did not even matter. Next year I'm changing completely what I'm gonna do, and I'm gonna study to become a Game Designer! If everything goes as planned, I'm at Blizzard in five years and we can finally enjoy some canon PharMercy XD

Anyway, tomorrow will be the end of Hana's Diary, but don't be sad, because Friday I'm posting the spin-off, and I actually wonder if any of you have guessed what the spin-off will be about... See you tomorrow!


	30. Prom

**Chapter 30**

Prom

You know when I said that the day Lucio asked me to prom was the best day of my life? Well last night was the best night of my life!

We all decided to meet at Lucio's before, because he lives the closest to the school, so we could just walk there afterwards. So Lucio went to fetch me, and dads were almost crying, I swear, it was really funny. He gave me a pink and green flower wristband, it looked awesome. Lucio was very handsome, I have to admit. His tie was very flashy, and he had spent the afternoon at the hairdresser to remake his dreads. It was really nice. Dads took so many pictures, I swear, it became super annoying. They told me it was because Ana wanted to see, but come on, almost ten full minutes of standing still so they could take pictures with every single capturing device that fell under their hands! At least Lucio's parents were reasonable. One with the two of us, and one with the whole group. Everyone looked beautiful, by the way.

So we walked to the school, took all the pictures we had to take at the entrance, and we pretty much danced all night. Lucio wanted to DJ for the ball, but the school decided to pay one instead, and he was really bad compared to Lucio. I'm sure we can petition them for next year, and ask to have Lucio DJ. I'm sure he would love it, and in my quality of girlfriend I need to encourage him. Like I used to do when we were just best friends.

Satya and Jamison danced a bit, but between his leg and his hand poor Jami really had a hard time, and he didn't want to step on her or something, so they kind of stopped after a few songs. Mei and Zarya didn't dance so much as they cuddled all night. Lena and Emily danced with us all night too. I mean, we took breaks to drink and eat and stuff, but we pretty much danced all night. At one point I stopped to talk to Sombra, cause she sat in a corner all night rejecting every guy who dared to ask her for a dance. It was funny actually. She told me she had rigged the Queen's box, but not to make the engineering teacher win.

And guess what? She actually won the title of Queen of the Prom, which everyone found very weird. The King was some guy in senior year I didn't know. But, guess who won the Prince and Princess title. If you guessed Lucio and me, you are pretty wrong! I mean, Lucio could have won, but me, come on, I'm not a Princess! Nope, it was Lena and Emily! Of course it was! They are the cutest couple this side of the Earth! The rest of the school seemed to agree, and so Lena became the Prince of this year's Prom. Let me just say, the principal was very confused.

This all night had me put things into perspective, you know? This year was pretty full. I helped three couples being formed, and I myself am not single anymore. Sombra is going to leave for LA in two months, and I'll be alone with dads. That'll be something interesting, to say the least. I finally went to Disneyland, and Fareeha and Angela are about to become mothers. And although I lost y best friend, I did make new ones this year. And I have Diva, I mean, when she isn't trying to pull the Great Escape on me.

So what now? Well, the holidays are almost there, and there is no way I'm not passing into senior year. So I'll probably spend all July with my friends and my boyfriend, and then in August I'm flying to Zürich with Ana and Reinhardt to meet baby Fareehangela (I'm trying something here, but I don't think it works very well...) Well, won't that be an adventure in itself?

* * *

A/N: And congratulations to That One Guy who guessed correctly that tomorrow's spin-off will be about PharMercy baby! Now, about your other propositions: In my universe Sombra was adopted when she was 2, so there isn't much to say about it. And while Sombra in college would actually be interesting, I've been in a Family/baby story mood lately. So here you go. Tomorrow, I'll post the one-shot, it's called "Like Never Before", so stay on the lookout for that. Now, before the usual end of story thanks, I still want to thank the two other reviewers from the previous chapter. It's good to see you back, Striker Eureka5! I'm happy to see you so excited, sushipanda3. Now, on with the rest!

Alright, so, for those of you who have never read anything else I've posted, I usually take the time to thank everyone who has reveiwed, followed and favourited the story during its run. But, I also want to thank you, dear reader, even if you have done nothing, because, let's face it, a story doesn't get 6.176 views on its own! So thank you, I hope you enjoyed the story through and through!

Now let's start with the reviews, and I'm pretty sure this is my new record, 35 reviews so far. I don't usually get many reviews, and I try to not let it sadden me, but I really live to receive reviews. Truly, this story would not have lasted this long without your ideas and feedbacks. So, thank you to psppwner300, StrikerEureka5, SanDemonMax, meteorfalls, Godumb55, EmberFlame03, NinjaSamurai2017, TFM101, Untamedtitan, sushipanda3, RenatoDias, Gay shit good, That One Guy and the two Guests. Thank you guys, stay awesome!

Next is the followers. 22 so far, and even though fanfiction was not very much up to speed, I still wated to thank you very much. Followers are like the base of a story, cause if there's no one to read more than the first chapter it's just dead. So, I wanted to thank AJ the Hedgehog, AppleSharkDog, Bernov Lockovski, CrimsonDynamics, EmberFlame03, InsertStupidlyEdgyNameHere, Neolia249, RenatoDias, Ruoch, ScuttC, Shadow329826, Silverkinght, StrikerEureka5, TFM101, Trujillo Giron, Untamedtitan, black eyes of silence, magda. slawinska21ant (sorry I had to put a space here but fanfiction doesn't register words glued to a dot. It's weird, I know. ), meteorfalls, silverknight765, sushipanda3 and sweetsouthernsarcasm. Thank you guys for following this story, hopefully to the end!

Finally, I keep the higher tier for last. Yeah, I consider favourite like the higher tier, cause I don't often favourite a story until I've read the end of a story (you can never know if the author will mess it up). So to see that 12 people have already favourite the story, when it wasn't even finished, I really have to thank them the last. So, thank you to Gamewins67, Neolia249, RenatoDias, Silverkinght, StrikerEureka5, Super Noper, Trujillo Giron, Untamedtitan, leafy0823, silverknight765, whoperhero and zamzowwow. You guys are the best!

Alright, that's about all I had to say. Thank you again for following the story till the end, I hope to see you again, either tomorrow with the one-shot, or, who knows, in my next story, whenever that may be. Cause I'm out of ideas right now... Anyway! Have an awesome day, or week, your choice! Bye guys!


End file.
